Le Loup Noir
by stenras
Summary: Christopher Oakley har haft en dålig uppväxt, nu kommer han som femteårselev till hogwarts, ett hot finns bakom honom varje dag, ingen vet...
1. Familjetider

Chris! Chris, kom hit," ropade Christophers tioåriga syster Elizabeth från rummet intill.

Christopher reste sig upp med ett beklagande uttryck i ansiktet, han hade just plockat fram _Hogwarts, en historia _men blev nu tvungen att lägga ned den längst in i skrivbordslådan igen. Hans familj ogillade hans intresse för skolan mycket stark. Ända anledningen till att de skulle skicka honom dit för att börja i femte årskursen var för att han enligt privatläraren som fanns på godset inte kunde sköta sig på lektionerna. Han räknade dagarna fram till den första september.

"Jag kommer, Elizabeth," svarade han sin syster samtidigt som han granskade sin del av rummet med kritisk blick; ingenting avslöjande låg kvar framme. Han blåste ut ljuset som han hade tänt några minuter tidigare.

Christopher kastade en blick i spegeln som hängde över Williams, hans nästäldsta brors, säng.

Han suckade, hans hår behövde klippas igen, det nådde ända ned till axlarna, snart skulle hans bröder börja kalla honom vid flicknamn igen. Men han höll med dem, hans hår var flickaktigt. Det var smått vågigt och hade en mild ljusbrun färg, han suckade och stirrade in i sina mossgröna ögon. "Jag ordnar det ikväll," lovade han sig själv.

Han tittade på klockan, den var bara fyra på eftermiddagen, han undrade vad hans syster ville. Han gick in i sin systers rum som låg vägg i vägg med det han delade med sina två äldre bröder. Hon satt på sin säng och dinglade rastlöst med benen i luften.

"Hej, Elizabeth, vad är det du vill?" frågade Christopher så vänligt han kunde.

"Jag har tråkigt," svarade flickan tjurigt.

"Kan du inte leka lite med dina dockor då," föreslog Christopher som inte ville lämna tankarna på sin bok.

"Nej, du har lovat pappa att du ska passa mig idag och om du inte leker med mig säger jag till honom att du var elak mot mig."

Christopher svor tyst. "Förlåt Elizabeth," sade han, "Jag trodde att det var imorgon, vad vill du göra?" Han pressade fram ett leende.

"Jag vill låna din trollstav," svarade hon genast och hotet hängde i luften.

"Nej, inte den..." mumlade Christopher och tog ett steg bakåt, han kramade hårt om sin trollstav. Den var alldeles ny, den förra hade gått sönder när William hade bråkat med honom.

"Ge mig den, annars säger jag till pappa, han blir arg på dig om jag stör honom nu," hotade Elizabeth, hon reste sig upp och tog ett par steg mot dörren.

"Nej," utropade Christopher och grep tag i hennes arm för att hindra henne.

"Aj, aj, det gör ont," gnällde Elizabeth, skrämmande högt, tyckte Christopher så han släppte henne snabbt innan någon hörde henne.

"Förlåt, snälla Elizabeth, bli inte ledsen snälla du," bad han.

Elizabeth tog tillfället i akt och började gråta. "Jag vill till pappa," snyftade hon, "Du gjorde illa mig."

"Nej, nej nej, stanna här, du får inte säga till far. Här, låna min trollstav," sade Christopher snabbt och sträckte fram sin trollstav. Elizabeth tog den med ett segervisst leende.

"Ut!" ropade hon och pekade med trollstaven mot sin bror, han slungades bakåt och från trollstavens spets slog röda gnistor ut.

"Du ska inte kunna göra sådär," utbrast Christopher chockat, "Hur kan du...?"

"Dina böcker är väldigt intressanta, Chris," svarade Elizabeth. "_Wingardium leviosa_!"

Christopher stirrade förskräckt på henne när hon lät en bok som legat på henne säng sväva upp och landa i lampkronan. Det var hans bok i trollformellära.

"Hur har du fått tag i den?" utbrast Christopher förskräckt, han mindes mycket väl hur han hade gömt den under sängen förgående dag.

Elizabeth bara log.

"Snälla, ge den till mig och lämna tillbaka min trollstav, far kommer att bli arg om han får reda på det här," vädjade Christopher.

"Pappa blir aldrig arg på mig, så det så," svarade Elizabeth trotsigt.

"Men snälla, snälla Elizabeth, han kommer att flå mig levande och hur ska jag klara mig på Hogwarts utan min bok..." Christopher var nära att brista i gråt, hans far var aldrig på gott humör efter ett möte, dessutom hade Elizabeth rätt, han blev aldrig arg på henne, det var alltid Christopher som fick skulden.

"Vad tjänar jag på att hjälpa dig?" frågade Elizabeth frånvarande och lät en teddybjörn sväva framför henne.

"J-jag vet inte..." stammade Christopher, han kastade en blick på klockan igen, snart skulle mötet vara slut och som läget var nu låg han illa till. "Snälla söta Elizabeth," bad han, "Du vet hur arg far kommer bli på mig..."

"Varför skulle jag bry mig om det... Jag tycker att det är roligt," svarade Elizabeth samtidigt som hon såg irriterat på teddybjörnen som hade ramlat ned på golvet.

Christopher hörde ljudet av skrapande stolar på nedervåningen, mötet var över.

"Snälla, snälla, snälla Elisabeth..." försökte han en sista gång. Men Elizabeth låtsades inte om honom så med gråten i halsen smet Christopher snabbt tillbaka till sitt rum.

Han satte sig på sin säng och kröp ihop i det inre hörnet. Det tog inte lång tid innan hans båda bröder, William och Thomas kom in i rummet. De var lika till utseendet. Thomas hade just blivit tjugo år, han var lång och smäckert byggd, med mörkt hår och varma ögon. William, den yngre av dem var arton år, han hade ljusare hår än sina båda bröder, det var rakt och hans ögon var gråa som stål.

"Vad har du gjort nu, då?" frågade Thomas efter bara en hastig blick på sin yngsta bror.

"Ingenting," viskade Christopher med en skrämd blick på sin bror.

"Chris, du fyller faktiskt femton i höst, kan du inte vara ärlig mot mig?" Thomas såg mycket trött ut.

Christopher kastade bara en blick på William innan han skakade på huvudet.

Thomas suckade. "Hur ska någon kunna hjälpa dig om du inte ens berättar vad felet är?" frågade han.

"Jag vet inte..."

"Seså, berätta för mig nu, vad har hänt? Är något fel?"

Plötsligt kände Christopher sig mycket irriterad på sin bror, han förstod ju ingenting.

"Ja, något är fel!" skrek han, "Far hatar mig och kommer tro på varenda lögn som Elizabeth hittar på!"

"Christopher, vad är det här för uppträdande?" sade en kylig röst från dörröppningen.

Christopher kastade en skrämd blick ditåt och kurade ihop axlarna, det var hans far: Vincent Oakley, en storväxt man med korpsvart hår och isblå ögon. Hans blick var fäst på Christopher.

"Jag...jag är ledsen far," mumlade Christopher osäkert, "Jag bara..."

"Du bara vad?" frågade Vincent skarpt.

"Jag..."

"Det var jag far," sade Thomas, "Jag retade honom, det var mitt fel."

"Ljug mig inte rakt upp i ansiktet, Thomas, jag hörde vad han skrek om," snäste Vincent, "Nog trodde jag att du om någon kunde skilja på rätt och fel."

Thomas slog ned blicken. Trots att han nu var vuxen och sedan länge färdig utbildad så kunde han inte säga emot sin far. Varför visste han inte, det bara var så.

Christopher hade börjat skaka lite lätt, hans blick var fastnaglad vid fadern.

"Nå, eftersom du håller på och bråkar såhär, Christopher så måste jag konfiskera din trollstav. Seså, ge den till mig nu," uppmanade Vincent sin son.

Christopher såg alldeles hjälplös ut och hans ögon var fyllda av rädsla.

"Chris, du behöver bara ge honom trollstaven, du får snart tillbaka den, det vet du ju," lirkade Thomas.

"Thomas, lägg dig inte i," sade Vincent skarpt.

"Förlåt mig, far."

"Christopher."

"Jag...jag har den inte..." mumlade Christopher.

Vincent grep tag i hans arm och ruskade omilt om honom.

"Hör du hur du låter, pojke," röt han, "Du har haft din trollstav i mindre än en vecka och ändå har du lyckats slarva bort den."

"Men, det var inte jag... Elizabeth har tagit den..." svarade Christopher tyst.

"Ska du skylla allt på din lillasyster nu också? Det är verkligen höjden av all fräckhet," morrade Vincent.

"Men snälla far, det är sant, jag lovar," viskade Christopher och gned sin arm just där hans far hade haft sin hand. En molande värk pulserade i den och Christopher önskade mer än någonsin att hans far skulle tro honom.

"Tig, pojke," röt Vincent, "Som du ljuger idag så blir det ingen middag för dig. I säng med dig, nu ögonblickligen."

Christopher förstod att det inte lönade sig att protestera, det skulle bara göra det hela värre, så han nickade.

"Ja, far," svarade han tyst.

"Far, det är inte rättvist," invände Thomas, "Du vet hur Elizabeth är, hon gör vad som helst för att vara elak mot Chris."

"Sade jag inte åt dig att _inte_ lägga dig i, Thomas?" frågade Vincent i ett frostigt tonfall.

Thomas bet sig i läppen. "Jo far, det gjorde du. Men det här är ändå inte rätt. Du är orättvis mot Chris," svarade han "Du vet att Elizabeth ljuger hela tiden medan Chris är sanningen själv. Du borde bara hämta Chris trollstav och ge den till honom och om du nu verkligen ska straffa någon så är det Elizabeth som har gjort sig förtjänt av det."

Vincent tog ett steg mot sin äldste son och gav honom utan att blinka en örfil.

"Du må föreställa vuxen, men du beter dig som en liten pojke," snäste han.

Thomas stirrade på sin far, sedan flydde han ut ur rummet utan ett ord.

"Varför står du kvar där, Christopher, sade jag inte åt dig att gå till sängs?" frågade han sedan skarpt.

Det blev genast fart på Christopher och bara några minuter senare låg han i sin säng. Vincent var kvar i rummet och Christopher sneglade skrämt på honom.

"Jag har inte gjort något, jag lovar," sade Christopher tyst.

"Jag tänker inte lyssna på dig, Christopher, inte förrän jag har talat med din syster. Elizabeth kommer inte att ljuga för mig," svarade Vincent och lämnade rummet.

Christopher svalde hårt. Nu berodde allting på Elizabeths välvilja och efter tidigare erfarenheter så visste han att hon inte hade någon alls.

William satt på sin säng och flinade skadeglatt mot honom. Men när faderns steg ekade bort i trappan reste han sig i en smidig rörelse samtidigt som han förvandlade sig till en stor silvergrå örn med isblå ögon. Han flaxade fram till Christopher och bet honom i fingret. Christopher bet ihop och drog åt sig handen. Han övervägde att själv anta sin animagusskepnad men han lät bli efter ett övervägande av konsekvenserna. Istället gick han fram till fönstret och slog upp det. Örnen hoppade upp på fönsterbräda, bredde ut vingarna och kastade sig ut i luften.

Christopher såg efter honom en stund innan han stängde fönstret igen. Han gned sitt ömma finger och svor över Williams näbb.

Han kröp ned i sängen igen, om hans far kom på honom uppe så skulle han inte lyssna till några förklaringar.

Men senare, när hela familjen hade gått ned för att äta middag smet han upp igen och gick in i sin systers rum. Han klättrade upp på en stol och tog ned sin bok utan att åstadkomma några höga ljud. Därefter började han söka med blicken efter sin trollstav. Han andades lättat ut när han fick syn på den där den låg på sängen. Christopher snappade åt sig den och skyndade tillbaka till sitt rum, väl där gömde han trollstaven och boken under kudden innan han själv kröp ihop under täcket. Nu när han inte längre oroade sig för något lyckades han dessutom somna.

Senare vaknade han av att Thomas rörde mjukt vid hans axel.

"Är du hungrig?" frågade den äldre tyst. Christopher kände hungern riva i magen och nickade. Thomas pekade med trollstaven mot Christophers nattygsbord och ett fat med smörgåsar dök upp från ingenstans.

"Tack," sade Christopher tyst samtidigt som han tog en och började äta.

"Du förtjänar inte att vara utan," svarade Thomas, han satt på sängkanten och smålog mot sin bror.

Christopher besvarade leendet med munnen full av bröd.

"Var håller Will hus egentligen?" frågade Thomas efter en stund. "Han var inte med vid middagen."

"Han är ute och flyger," svarade Christopher och svalde det sista av smörgåsarna.

Thomas nickade eftertänksamt. Sedan fick han plötsligt syn på Christophers svullna finger.

"Får jag se på det där?" frågade han, "Var det William som gjorde det?"

Christopher nickade tyst och sträckte fram handen. Fingret var alldeles rött och svullet nu. Thomas såg på det en liten stund innan han gick bort till sin byrå och började rota i lådorna, han återvände snart med det han behövde. Han lade om fingret med mycket varsamma händer. "Nu blir det bättre snart," lovade han.

Christopher log tacksamt. "Jag kommer att sakna dig," sade han sedan impulsivt, "På Hogwarts, menar jag."

Thomas bara log åt honom. "Det där tror jag inte på. Du kommer att få vänner på Hogwarts, om du har tur kanske du glömmer familjen också," svarade han.


	2. Samtalet

Christopher skakade på huvudet. "Hur skulle det gå till?" frågade han tyst, "Du är den enda som tycker om mig. Hur skulle jag kunna få vänner?"  
"Det där är inte sant, Chris," invände Thomas.  
"Vem skulle annars tycka om mig?" undrade Christopher, han hade inte långt kvar till tårarna, känslosam som han var.  
Thomas satt tyst en liten stund. "Det finns andra utanför godset. Människor som du aldrig har träffat förut och som inte dömer dig på samma sätt som mor och far," svarade han sedan.  
"Tror du det?"   
"Ja, du är en underbar pojke, Chris," log Thomas "Men visa aldrig, aldrig att du är en animagus, det är olagligt för oss vet du..."  
Christopher nickade "Men varför är vi det då?"  
"Far har bestämt det, han vill kunna utnyttja att våra skepnader är okända senare."   
"Jaså, men om vi vägrar att hjälpa honom då?"   
"Det kan vi inte, du vet vad han gör då."   
Christopher rös ofrivilligt. Thomas strök honom över ryggen.  
"Du behöver inte vara orolig," sade han mjukt, "Du kommer ju att vara utom räckhåll för honom ända fram till jullovet."  
"Jag vet," svarade Christopher tyst, "Jag längtar tills imorgon, följer du med till Kings Cross?"  
"Självklart, inte skulle jag överge min favoritbror," flinade Thomas. Christopher log, men Thomas såg bekymrat på hans hår.  
"Du måste klippa det," konstaterade han.  
Christopher nickade, "Kan du hjälpa mig?" bad han, "Det är så svårt med sax."   
"Visst, vill du ha det till käkbenet som vanligt?"   
Christopher nickade.  
"Ska jag räta ut det också?"   
"Kan du det?" utbrast Christopher.  
"Jag tolkar det som ett ja, självklart kan jag det. Vad tror du om mig egentligen?"


	3. Resan börjar

"Upp med er nu, pojkar!" sade Amelia Oakley och slog upp dörren till sina söners rum. De satte sig alla upp i sängarna för att visa att de var vakna.

"Christopher, du packade väl inte igår? Varför frågar jag egentligen, självklart gjorde du inte det. Du tänker aldrig själv. Thomas du får hjälpa honom, sedan kommer ni ned och äter frukost allihop, men våga inte väcka er syster," fortsatte hon.

William lämnade genast rummet och följde med henne ned, men Thomas och Christopher började genast skynda fram och tillbaka i rummet för att packa ihop Christophers saker i den stora kofferten.

"Gå ned och ät nu, Chris, jag packar resten," sade Thomas efter en stund.

"Tack, Tom, jag skyndar mig..." svarade Christopher och sprang iväg ned för trappan. Han snappade åt sig en smörgås från bordet och drack ett glas pumpajuice. Precis när han var klar fick han syn på sin far.

"Gå och byt om, Christopher," sade Vincent, "Så där kan du inte se ut. Du måste ha mugglarkläder."

"Förlåt," mumlade Christopher "Jag ska byta med en gång."

Han skyndade upp på övervåningen igen.

"Har du glömt något?" frågade Thomas.

Christopher nickade. "Jag måste ju ha mugglarkläder på mig när vi ska till King Cross," svarade han.

"Just det... Skynda dig, kläderna finns i garderoben."

Christopher nickade och skyndade iväg mot garderoben längst in i rummet. Han tog fram ett par gamla jeans som Thomas hade haft tidigare och en svart tröja med en rörlig bild av Musse Pigg på bröstet.

"Är allt färdigpackat?" frågade han sedan sin bror. Thomas nickade.

"Är min amulett med?" undrade Christopher och tog sig om halsen.

"Nej, den borde du nog inte ha..." svarade Thomas tveksamt.

"Jo, jag måste ha den, jag kan inte leva utan den," invände Christopher.

"Jaja," suckade Thomas, han gick fram till bokhyllan och tog ned ett slitet träskrin från den.

"Får jag ta med skrinet också?" bad Christopher.

"Javisst, jag gjorde dem båda åt dig, inte sant," svarade Thomas. Christopher öppnade genast skrinet och tog fram en halskedja med en metallplatta som sprakade i alla världens färger. Han fäste den runt halsen och log mot sin bror.

Thomas tog skrinet och lade ned det i kofferten innan han stängde locket.

"Är du säker på att du inte vill låna min uggla?" frågade han sedan.

Christopher nickade. "Du vet ju hur arg far skulle bli, dessutom har jag läst att man kan låna ugglor där om man behöver..." svarade han.

"Jo, det är sant," medgav Thomas "Men vad blir han inte arg för?"

"Du har rätt," suckade Christopher trött. "Vad är klockan?"

"Halv åtta, vi måste snart åka."

"Hur tar vi oss dit?"

"Far har ordnat en, vad heter det nu igen, han har ordnat en bil," svarade Thomas leende.

"En bil?!"

Thomas nickade. "Gå ned nu och visa att du är klar så tar jag hand om kofferten."

"Tack," mumlade Christopher och skyndade nedför trappan.

Hans far väntade på honom alldeles vid trappans fot.

"Vad har du på dig?" röt han, så fort Christopher hade kommit ned.

"Mugglarkläder," svarade Christopher osäkert.

"Det där är inga mugglarkläder, Christopher," svarade Vincent argt.

"Det är det visst det," envisades hans son. "Jag har sett mugglare i precis likadana kläder som de här."

"Tig, pojke!"

"Nej, det är sant. Jag tänker ha det här på mig, för mugglare har kläder som de här."

Vincent höjde handen och gav sin son en örfil. Christopher tog ett skrämt steg bakåt.

"Hör du inte vad jag säger," morrade Vincent "Det där är _inte_ mugglarkläder."

"Det är det visst det. Det är en vanlig tröja och vanliga byxor..." mumlade Christopher.

"Din dåraktiga unge," snäste Vincent och gav honom ett slag i ansiktet, Christopher for bakåt rakt in i trappan. Han kände redan nu hur ögat började svullna. "Mugglarna har inte uppfunnit rörliga tryck ännu. Och vad är det för skräp du har om halsen?"

"Jag har inget skräp om halsen," svarade Christopher argt, för amuletten var av stor betydelse för honom. Det var hans käraste ägodel, Thomas hade gjort den när Christopher hade varit tio år.

"Säger jag att det är skräp så är det skräp, förstått?" röt Vincent och slet upp sin son igen.

"Det är inte skräp," vidhöll Christopher.

Vincent gav honom ett flertal hårda slag i ansiktet. Christopher började snörvla, men än så länge lyckades han hålla tillbaka tårarna.

"Far?! Vad gör du?" utropade Thomas från trappans topp.

"Tyst, Thomas," snäste Vincent. "Gå upp på ditt rum!"

"Nej, du kan inte slå Christopher sådär, det får du bara inte."

"Thomas, jag varnar dig bara en gång."

Thomas tvekade lite inför hotet. Christopher kunde inte längre hindra tårarna, nu skulle han orsaka problem också för Thomas. Hans bror lyckades på något sätt förstå det, han bet sig i läppen och tvekade ännu en stund.

Vincent började lossa sitt bälte ur fållorna.

"Nej, far!" utbrast Thomas förskräckt, "Det där är grymt..."

Vincent höjde sin trollstav och riktade den mot sin äldsta son, Thomas slungades bakåt av en enorm kraft.

"Sluta far, gör inte så mot honom..." grät Christopher. "Det är mig du är arg på, inte på honom..."

Vincent slog honom över ansiktet med baksidan av handen och läppen sprack.

"Ta av dig den där hemska tröjan, nu med en gång!"

Christopher drog den över huvudet, för han ville inte riskera ännu mer stryk.

"Det där förfärliga halsbandet också, du är väl ingen häxjänta?"

"Det är inget halsband, det är en amulett," snyftade Christopher "Och jag tänker inte ta av den, det kommer jag aldrig att göra!"

Hans far knuffade honom så att han föll framlänges över trappan. Sedan började han piska sin sons rygg med bältet.

Christopher jämrade sig högt och försökte slippa undan från de hemska slagen. Men han lyckades inte. Thomas, som tydligen hade förlorat medvetandet hade vaknat till liv igen och kom snavande ned för trappan.

"Sluta far," ropade han "Chris har inte förtjänat det där, sluta!"

"Du håller tyst, eller vill du också ha stryk?"

"Slå mig då," svarade Thomas trotsigt.

"Så du ska sätta dig upp mot mig?!" gormade Vincent, "Du ska nog få se på andra bullar."

Thomas såg lite osäker ut men gjorde sig beredd på att försvara sig mot fadern. Men istället för att göra något mot Thomas riktade han trollstaven mot sin yngste son och kastade honom tvärs igenom rummet. Christophers rygg var alldeles rödstrimmig och på flera ställen hade huden spruckit. Snett ned över ryggen från vänster axel löpte ett extra brett sår. Vincent gick fram mot pojken och fortsatte prygla Christopher, varje slag träffade nu i det största såret.

Thomas hade blivit så chockad att han inte längre kunde röra sig. Han bara stirrade på sin far och sin yngste bror. "Sluta," viskade han maktlöst "Snälla far, sluta..."

Efter en god stund slutade också Vincent, men då var bältets läder kladdigt av blod. Han slet amuletten av Christopher.

"Thomas," sade han sedan. "Se till att han får på sig en vettig tröja och kom ned med honom igen inom fem minuter. Vi måste ge oss av med en gång. Dig tar jag hand om när vi kommer hem igen."

Thomas rusade fram till sin bror som nätt och jämt var vid medvetande. Han lyckades ta Christopher upp för trappan och in på deras rum, men där sjönk Christopher ihop i en hög på golvet. Thomas tvättade snabbt, men ändå varsamt av hans rygg med vatten och lindade den med ett provisoriskt bandage.

"Låt någon titta på det där när du kommer fram, lova mig det," sade Thomas.

Christopher nickade kraftlöst. Thomas rev fram en mörkröd tröja ur garderoben och hjälpte att försiktigt trä den över huvudet.

"Nu går vi," mumlade han "Hur känner du dig? Kan du gå själv?"

Christopher nickade sammanbitet och stödde sig tungt på trappräcket när de gick ned. En stor svart bil väntade utan för huset. Vincent sade inte ett ord till sina sönder utan lastade bara in kofferten och satte sig i förarsätet.

De båda bröderna satte sig tysta där bak och sedan började resan mot King Cross. De nådde stationen klockan fem minuter i nio.

Vincent väntade i bilden medan Thomas följde sin bror till perrongen. De sade inte ett enda ord på vägen. Både Christopher och Thomas märkte att många stirrade på Christophers blåa öga och spruckna läpp, men de orkade inte bry sig om det. De lyckades hitta en tom kupé på tåget och Thomas hjälpte Christopher med kofferten.

"Allt kommer att gå bra nu," sade Thomas tyst innan han lämnade tåget.

Christopher svarade inte, han var alldeles för utmattad. Han satt bara tyst och såg efter sin bror.

"Ursäkta, är det upptaget här? Vi brukar alltid sitta här."


	4. Mötet med marodörerna

Christopher såg förvirrat upp. Fyra i hans ålder pojkar stod i kupédörren.   
"Det är väl ledigt," mumlade han.  
"Det blir trångt," sade en av dem och drog handen genom sitt svarta hår. "Jag och Sirius tar en annan kupé." Han flinade "Det fanns väl två platser kvar hos Severus?"  
Sirius, som den andra pojken tydligen hette flinade brett "Vad väntar vi då på?" frågade han. De brast i skratt och skyndade iväg.  
"Jag heter Remus Lupin," sade pojken som först hade talat. "Det här är Peter Pettigrew och de där två andra var James Potter och Sirius Black."   
"Jaså..." muttrade Christopher och såg på medan Peter och Remus hjälptes åt att baxa in koffertarna. De slog sig ned på sätet mitt i mot Christopher.  
"Vad heter du? Jag har inte sett dig förut, går du på Hogwarts?" frågade Remus.  
" Christopher Oakley," svarade Christopher "Jag har inte varit på Hogwarts förut. Jag börjar nu i höst i femteårskursen."  
"Jaså, precis som vi då, men hur kan du börja i femteårskursen om du inte..."  
"Jag har haft privatlärare," avbröt Christopher kort.  
"Jaså..."  
De satt tysta en stund och tystnaden blev snabbt obehaglig.  
"Har du varit i slagsmål?" frågade Peter till slut och såg menande på Christophers blåtira och spruckna läpp.  
"Nej," svarade Christopher irriterat.  
"Men vad har hänt då?"   
"Sköt dig själv istället," muttrade Christopher och stirrade envist ut genom fönstret. Han hade hoppats på att få vara ifred på tåget. Hans rygg värkte något otroligt och smärtan dunkade som en stånghammare i hans huvud. Han förstod att han borde vara trevlig mot de andra två, men just nu klarade han bara inte av dem. De kunde fråga hur mycket de ville, men de skulle ända aldrig förstå inte ens om han förklarade och berättade allt, vilket han heller aldrig skulle göra.  
Han ville verkligen inte att alla skulle veta hur uppstudsig han hade varit. Han hade ju förtjänat varje slag, det hade Vincent sagt samtidigt som han slet av Christopher amuletten.  
Han brukade aldrig säga så, därför antog Christopher att det var sant. Han försökte sätta sig till rätta i sätet men hur han än satt så skavde sätet eller tröjan mot ryggen.


	5. Vänner?

"Det är fullmåne i helgen," sade Peter plötsligt.

Remus ryckte till, precis som om någon hade slagit honom, sedan nickade han tyst. "Jo, det stämmer," mumlade han.

Fullmåne, tänkte Christopher, vad kunde det vara för speciellt med fullmånen? Det enda han visste om fullmånar var att William tyckte om att flyga i dess ljus.

Själv hade han bara varit ute i fullmånens ljus en enda gång och då hade han varit livrädd. Hans far hade blivit fullkomligt rasande, mycket värre än vanligt och när han hade slagit sin yngste som halvtfördärvad så hade han kastade ut honom ur huset och låtit honom stanna där hela natten. Inte ens Thomas hade lyckats smita ut den natten för att hjälpa honom då faderns vrede hade nått även honom.

Det hade hänt innan Christopher hade blivit animagus, han kom på sig själv med att undra om det skulle ha varit annorlunda då Han funderade en liten stund och bestämde sig sedan för att ge sig av ut i skogen den natten då det var fullmåne. Då skulle han dessutom få vara alldeles ensam. Han log lite för sig själv och kände sig inte alls lika fientligt inställd mot de två andra pojkarna längre.

"Vilket elevhem går ni i?" frågade han nyfiket.

"Gryffindor," svarade Peter stolt, "Det är det bästa elevhemmet."

"Jaså, jag hoppas att jag också hamnar där... jag läste om alla elevhemmen innan jag reste," sade Christopher "Är det sant att man kan låna ugglor förresten, jag behöver skicka en till min bror?"

"Det är sant, det finns ett uggletorn. Om du hamnar i Gryffindor så kan jag visa dig ikväll," svarade Remus.

"Tack..."

"Vad ska du skriva till din bror? Har du fler syskon?" frågade Peter nyfiket.

"Jag måste fråga honom om någonting hände efter det att jag hade åkt. Jag har två bröder och en syster," svarade Christopher kort.

"Vad skulle kunna hända på så kort tid?"

"Jag har en anledning att undra, okej?" fräste Christopher.

Peter nickade skrämt.

Christopher var mycket irriterad. Varför kunde de bara inte låta allt vara? De behövde inte veta allt om honom, framför allt inte _det._ Vad skulle de då tro om honom? En sak var säker i alla fall, om någon visste så skulle det inte vara en bra start på Hogwarts för honom. Han förstod redan nu att han skulle bli tvungen att ljuga en hel del.

"Är vi inte framme snart?" frågade han irriterat.

"Nej, det är flera timmar kvar," svarade Remus.

Christopher suckade djupt och stirrade ut genom fönstret igen. Han funderade på att gå till en annan kupé men kom fram till att det förmodligen var lika trångt överallt och han orkade inte med fler frågor. Han lutade sig tungt mot sätet, men var nära att skrika högt av smärta. Han kunde känna hur flera av såren på hans rygg började blöda igen. Han svor tyst och kastade en snabb blick på de andra två för att se om de hade märkt något, även om de nu hade det så visade de det inte med en endaste min.

Efter en stund plockade Remus fram en bok och började läsa. Peter somnade med huvudet lutat mot sätet och snarkade till ibland.

När det började skymma kom en prefekt in i deras kupé för att påminna dem om att byta till klädnader. Remus och Peter plockade genast fram sina klädnader och bytte om. Men Christopher satt kvar, han hade precis hittat ett läge där sätet inte skavde mot hans sår.

"Du vet väl att vi måste vara ombytta innan vi kommer fram?" frågade Remus.

Christopher blängde irriterat på honom, men sedan rotade han fram klädnaden och började byta om. Men så fort han lyckades få av sig tröjan flämtade både Remus och Peter till.

"Vad är det?" frågade Christopher snäsigt.

"Vad har du gjort på ryggen?" utbrast Remus, "Det blöder ju."

Christopher kände efter på ryggen, bandaget hade blivit kladdigt av blod.

"Christopher, vad har hänt?"

"Kalla mig inte Christopher, jag heter bara Chris," svarade Christopher.

"Men vad har hänt, din rygg är alldeles blodig?"

"Du har inte något med det att göra," snäste Christopher samtidigt som han tvekade inför om han skulle ta på sig klädnaden eller inte. Den skulle bli blodig.

"Chris," sade Remus långsamt. "Även om du inte vill berätta vad som har hänt så är det allvarligt. Vill du inte låta mig se om det lite jag kanske kan hjälpa..."

Christopher tvekade, men han förstod att han bara skulle göra det värre genom att vägra. Därför nickade han och satte sig ned med ryggen mot Remus.

Remus fick fram ett par trasor, bandage och vatten. Christopher orkade inte fråga varifrån. Han tvingade sig själv att bita ihop medan Remus lindade av det gamla bandaget. Men smärtan tvingade upp tårar i ögonen på honom. Peter såg intresserat på dem, Christopher ville skrika åt honom att sluta, men då skulle han också börja gråta, för Remus hade börjat tvätta av ryggen med det svalna vattnet och trasan färgades snabbt röd av blodet. Till sist strök Remus på en tjock salva över såren och lindade ryggen med det nya bandaget. "Gå till sjukhus flygeln så fort du kan," bad Remus.

Christopher nickade och drog snabbt på sig klädnaden. Precis när han var klar kom James och Sirius in i kupén. Båda hade bytt om och såg mycket nöjda ut.

De såg undrande på Remus som hastigt stoppade undan de blodiga bandagen.

Sirius lutade sig mot väggen och såg frågande ut, James satte sig bredvid Christopher.

"Och jag som trodde att det var vi två som var vår årskurs bråkmakare," sade han skämtsamt.

"Det är ni," svarade Remus. "Det är inget tvivel om den saken."

"Jaja," suckade James, "Vad är det som har hänt, då?"

"Du måste inte veta allt, James" svarade Remus kyligt.

"Jo, det behöver jag nog. Annars kan jag ju berätta för förste ordningsmannen om de förskräckliga och blodiga bandagen i vagn nummer fem."

"Håll mun, James," fräste Remus.

James stirrade på honom och Sirius hade fått ett vaksamt uttryck i ögonen. Christopher förstod att de alla tre skulle börja bråka på riktigt om han inte ingrep nu.

"Blodet var mitt, okej?" sade han irriterat, "Mer behöver ni inte veta."

Både Sirius och James stirrade förvånat på honom. "Äsch," sade James "Kan du inte bara berätta?"

"Nej!" svarade Christopher, han for upp och intog av en ren reflex försvarsställning.

"Lugna dig nu," utbrast Sirius, "Vi ska inte ha några bråk här nu..."

Christopher såg misstänksamt från den ena till den andra. Men ingen verkade vilja slå honom för hans plötsliga trots.

"Jag vill bara inte prata om det..." mumlade han och satte sig ned igen.

"Visst, då respekterar vi det," svarade Sirius med en hård blick på James.

"Tack..." sade Christopher tyst.

Det blev tyst en stund.

"Du Remus," sade Sirius plötsligt.

Remus såg upp.

"Vi har löst det under sommarlovet, James och jag. Vi kan vara klara redan nu i helgen."

Remus sken upp. "Äntligen, som jag har väntat. Sommaren har varit hemsk..."

Sirius log "Jag kan knappt vänta jag heller..."

Christopher såg undrande på dem, han förstod inte alls. Men han ville inte fråga, han hade ju vägrat att berätta.

Plötsligt stannade tåget. De var framme vid Hogwarts.

James och Sirius skyndade genast iväg. Remus och Peter hjälpte varandra och Christopher med koffertarna. När de kom ut såg Christopher sig förvirrat omkring. En väldig ung man ropade på förstaårselever och Christopher visste inte alls vad han skulle göra. Men Remus drog tag i honom. "Följ med här, det går snabbare. Dessutom så kan du komma till sjukhus flygeln snabbare såhär," sade han.

Christopher nickade och följde med honom och Peter.


	6. Sorterings hatten

De gick mot någon slags vagnar. Christopher var nära att svimma, men med Remus hjälp lyckades han hålla sig kvar på fötter. Han hade blivit alldeles vimmelkantig och kunde inte längre se klart. Men hans tankar var fortfarande klara. Han antog att han hade förlorat mer blod än vanligt den här gången. Annars fanns det ju ingen anledning. När Remus hjälpte Christopher att klättra in i vagnen började han undra hur det gick för Thomas där hemma. Han skulle inte få det lätt nu. Christopher tänkte tacka Remus för hjälpen men allt han kunde se var suddiga konturer av pojkens ansikte som snart gled bort i ett stort mörker.

"Så du är vaken nu, lilla vän?" sade en varm röst.

Christopher satte sig förvirrat upp i sängen och såg sig omkring.

"Var är jag?" frågade han osäkert och såg ned på de vita lakanen.

"Du är på Hogwarts, det här är sjukhus flygeln," svarade Kvinnan intill hans säng.

"Vad bra... men varför är jag här?"

"De där såren du har på ryggen är fula. Jag förstår inte att du lyckades ta dig hela vägen hit utan att någon upptäckte hur mycket blod du förlorade. Vad har du gjort egentligen? Man kan tro att..."

"Det bara blev så, okej?

Kvinnan suckade. "Jaja, du har ett fult ärr tvärs över ryggen nu, men i övrigt så har allt läkt fint. Det är sent nu, men rektorn vill träffa dig nu med en gång, du måste delas in i ett elevhem."

Christopher nickade och tog på sig sina kläder som låg bredvid sängen.

"Professor Dumbledore är i Stora salen."

Christopher såg lite förvirrad ut. "Var ligger Stora salen?" frågade han förläget "Det är första gången jag är här..."

"Jaså," kvinnan log överseende innan hon beskrev vägen dit för honom. Christopher tackade och skyndade iväg.

Han drog häftigt efter andan när han klev in i Stora salen. Taket såg ut precis som himmelen ovanför. Det hjälpte inte att han hade läst om det, han blev alldeles förundrade och märkte knappt de fyra långa borden eller mannen som satt framme vid det femte bordet.

"Christopher Oakley, förmodar jag?" sade mannen. Christopher snodde runt och fick syn på honom.

"Är ni professor Dumbledore?" frågade han osäkert.

"Densamme, kom hit nu."

Christopher nickade och gick fram till honom.

"Hur mår du? Har Madame Pomfrey tagit hand om dig ordentligt?"

Christopher nickade igen och väntade sig att frågan om hur det hade gått till skulle komma. Men Dumbledore sade ingenting mer.

"Du måste bli indelad i rätt elevhem, sätt dig på pallen där bredvid dig."

Christopher såg en liten pall och gick fram till den. Han satte sig misstänksamt ned. Dumbledore reste sig upp, i händerna höll han en gammal sliten hatt. Det fick Christopher att bli ännu mer misstänksam. Dumbledore kom fram mot honom och satte hatten på hans huvud. Den var något för stor och satt konstigt.

"_Hmm... vad har vi här. Äldre än vanligt ser jag, och alldeles för sen. Oakley, Oakley, det var länge sedan vi hade någon Oakley här. Om jag inte minns fel och det gör jag inte, så hamnade han i Slytherin, precis som sina föregångare, ja... Men dig tror jag att jag ska sätta i, jo, det blir bäst. I **Gryffindor**."_

"Sådär, ja" sade Dumbledore och tog av honom hatten. "Du tillhör Gryffindor. Remus där nere kan visa dig var det ligger och berätta vad lösenordet är."

Först då upptäckte Christopher Remus som stod längst in I ett av salens horn. Han såg något skyldig ut. Christopher kunde inte förstå varför. Han log mot Remus och följde honom sedan ut ur salen.


	7. Äntligen elev

"Hur mår du?" frågade Remus när de gick genom en korridor. Christopher som hade tittat på de rörliga tavlorna på väggarna vände sig genast mot honom igen.

"Bra..." svarade han "Allt känns jätte bra."

Remus nickade lättat. Han stannade framför ett porträtt.

"Det här är Tjocka damen. Det är till henne vi säger lösenordet för att få komma in," förklarade han. Christopher nickade.

"Vad är lösenordet?"

"Lejongap."

Tjocka damen svängde åt sidan och de båda pojkarna kunde gå in genom hålet som uppenbarade sig.

Christopher gick efter Remus genom gången.

"Det här är sällskapsrummet. Det är här vi kan umgås när vi är lediga..."

Christopher såg sig om och log. Inte åt rummet, för det tyckte han inte var märkvärdigt, utan åt Remus' vänlighet och förväntan om att Christopher skulle umgås med andra elever.

"Du, jag är ledsen, men du kommer att bli tvungen att sova ensam i en sovsal..." började Remus. "Vi kanske kan flytta om imorgon eller något men..."

"Det gör ingenting," svarade Christopher snabbt, "jag sover gärna ensam."

"Är det säkert?"

"Det går jätte bra." Christopher tänkte drömmande på ett alldeles eget rum.

Remus andades ut. "Bra, då ska jag bara visa dig dit. Det är sent."

Christopher nickade och följde efter Remus upp för trappan.

Remus visade honom in i ett rum med fyra sängar längs väggarna och ett stort fönster ut mot sjön och skogen.

Christopher stod bara och såg på alltihop.

"Jag går nu, men jag säger till dig innan vi går ned till Stora salen. Vi kan ju alltid gå tillsammans, särskilt nu i början när du inte hittar. Och oroa dig inte för schemat, det får vi imorgon..."

"Tack..."

"God natt, Chris," mumlade Remus innan han försvann ut ur sovsalen.

Christopher såg sig om efter sin koffert, den stod alldeles intill en av sängarna. Han gäspade och tittade på klockan, den var halv två på natten. Christopher tog fram sina nattkläder ur kofferten och började byta om, men innan han tog på nattskjortan kände han försiktigt med handen längs ryggen. Alla sår hade läkt, det enda som fanns kvar var blanka och knöliga ärr. Han hade aldrig haft sår som hade läkt så fort och önskade att han visste hur kvinnan i sjukhus flygeln hade gjort för att läka dem så snabbt. Han anade att han skulle ha nytta av den kunskapen senare.

Christopher gäspade och drog på sig nattskjortan. Han vek noggrant ihop klädnaden, det var en gammal vana, hans far hade alltid kontrollerat att hans kläder låg prydligt över stolen varje kväll. Christopher reste sig upp från sängen och gick fram till fönstret. Han öppnade det och andades in den svala nattluften. Allt var så tyst. Christopher hade inte känt sig så fri på länge. Han kunde knappt vänta till den natt då han äntligen kunde smita ut i sin animagusskepnad.

Sedan kände han sig plötsligt mycket trött igen, han stängde fönstret och såg på en tornuggla som flög förbi. Den påminde honom om det oskrivna brevet till Thomas, men det fick vänta till dagen därpå. Christopher gick tillbaka till sängen och kröp ihop under täcket. Endast en kort stund senare sov han.


	8. Första veckan

"Chris?"

Christopher satte sig käpprakt upp i sängen "Det var inte jag!" utbrast han "Inte med flit i alla fall."

" Chris, det är ju jag, Remus. Vad pratar du om?" svarade Remus.

"Förlåt," mumlade Christopher förläget och rodnade "Jag drömde bara..."

Remus nickade. "Vi får inte äta ännu, det är för tidigt, men jag tänkte att du kanske ville skicka ditt brev nu... Det du nämnde på tåget..."

Christopher nickade genast. "Jag ska bara skriva det, men det går snabbt, vänta lite bara" sade han.

Remus väntade medan han plockade fram det han behövde, sedan började Christopher skriva:

"_Thomas, vad gjorde han med dig? Hur mår du? Jag gjorde som du sade och mina sår är redan läkta, tänk om far visste om det. Jag tycker redan om professor Dumbledore och skolan. Jag är säker på att allt kommer bli bra, så du behöver inte oroa dig för mig._

_Vänliga hälsningar_

_Chris_

_PS. Berätta inte förfar om ugglan, han slår bara ihjäl dig. Om han nu inte redan har gjort det. Förlåt för att jag bara övergav dig, så har du aldrig gjort mot mig DS."_

Remus läste över hans axel, även om han inte låtsades om det eller sade något så märkte Christopher det.

"Är du klar nu?" frågade Remus när Christopher började plocka undan bläcket.

Christopher nickade.

"Bra, då går vi till uggletornet nu," sade Remus "Jag väntar i sällskapsrummet medan du byter om."

Christopher band fast brevet kring benet på en stor tornuggla, han var nästan säker på att det var samma som han hade sett under natten. Han släppte ut ugglan genom fönstret, den flaxade med vingarna ett par gånger innan den seglade iväg ut över skogen.

Christopher såg på Remus, "Ska vi äta nu?" frågade han.

Remus nickade

"Först äter vi, sedan sätter lektionerna igång," svarade han.

Christopher sjönk utmattat ned på sin säng, äntligen var det fredag eftermiddag. De hade fått många läxor under veckan, men Christopher ämnade inte att göra någon av dem nu. Han skulle ut nu, till varje pris. Det var något han hade längtat efter hela veckan. Det var inte det att han hade något emot vare sig Hogwarts eller lärarna, men han kände ingen samhörighet med de andra eleverna. De kunde vara hur glada som helst eller prata hur mycket som helst men det hjälpte inte.

Christopher kände sig alltid annorlunda eller utanför, kanske var det för att han bar på så många heligheter, kanske var det för han var ny. Men redan under veckan hade han i alla fall blivit kallad Ensamvargen, de kunde inte ana hur väl namnet passade just honom.

Han umgicks däremot en hel del med "marodörerna" vilket ville säga: James, Sirius, Remus och Peter.

Han älskade deras ljusa syn på livet, deras eviga skämt och deras förmåga att veta när det var dags att sluta ställa frågor.

Men det fanns ytterligare två personer med i bilden; Lily Evans och Severus Snape.

Christopher förstod sig inte på någon av dem.

Lily verkade älska att skälla ut Sirius och James för vad det än gjorde och James gjorde allt för att reta henne. Severus var annorlunda, han var marodörernas privata hackkyckling, Christopher tyckte riktigt synd om honom. Visst var han en otäck liten fjäskare, men James och Sirius behandlade honom verkligen illa.

Christopher suckade. Nu hade han inte tid att tänka på det längre. Han flinade brett, nu skulle han ut.

Han lyckades ta sig ut från slottet obemärkt, han smet snabbt in i skogen, som han nu hade fått veta var Förbjudna skogen, men det brydde han sig inte om. Han antog snabbt sin animagusskepnad och satte av i lugn trav med nosen högt i luften för att andas in den härliga skogs doften.


	9. Marodörernas hemlighet

Remus andades fortfarande ryckigt efter förvandlingen, den var lika smärtsam som vanligt. Skriket efter blod växte inom honom och hans ögon sökte som alltid efter ett offer. Men Spökande stugan var lika tom som alltid. Han såg hungrigt bort mot det redan söndertuggade bordet.

Men sedan tog han sig samman och tvingade varulven i honom att ta ett steg undan, istället tänkte han på vad James och Sirius hade sagt. De skulle komma ikväll. De hade avslutat sitt experiment och kunde nu förvandla sig till olika animagusskepnader De hade bara berättat vad de hade valt för smeknamn än så länge, vilka djur de skulle kunna bli visste inte Remus. Han visste bara att de tre som skulle besöka honom, Måntand, i natt skulle kalla sig; Tagghorn, Tramptass och Slingersvans.

Han försökte tänka dig dem som olika djur, men den enda han kunde se tydligt framför sig var Peter; som en knubbigt grå råtta.

Begäret att tugga på bordet växte sig starkare igen och han tog ofrivilligt ett par steg däråt. Han tuggade lite på luften och kurade ihop för att anfalla bordet när han plötsligt hörde ljudet av steg närma sig. Inte ljudet av människofötter utan det mjuka ljudet av tassar.

Först kom en ståtlig kronhjort in. Den svängde lite med huvudet. James, förstod Remus med en gång, Tagghorn.

Efter honom kilade en grå liten råtta, han kände genast igen Peter som hade blivit slingersvans. Sist kom en stor svart hund lufsande. Det var Sirius som Tramptass.

Remus log med hela ansiktet. Peter kilade snabbt in bakom Sirius, en varulvs leende ser inte vidare trevligt ut, snarare hotfullt. Tramptass visade tänderna, men Remus antog att han bara log han med.

Tagghorn såg sig nyfiket om i stugan. Han vädrade lite i luften och såg misstänksamt från borde till varulven. Han hade alltid trott att spökhistorierna var alldeles för överdrivna, för inte kunde väl Remus föra så mycket oväsen, nu hade han däremot en annan åsikt.

Sirius tassade runt i rummet och nosade på det mesta, han var lika nyfiken som alltid, han hade inte genomgått någon särskilt stor förvandling inombords, tänkte Remus och stirrade hungrigt på ett gammal trasigt stolsben.

James verkade vara mycket ovan vid sina horn för han kastade hela tiden med huvudet. Till slut förstod Remus att han försökte nicka mot dörren.

Remus tvekade, han hade redan svikit Dumbledore genom att inte berätta för honom om sina vänners förvandling, om han nu lämnade stugan, vad skulle då hända?

Han kunde föreställa sig Dumbledores besvikna min och morrade dovt för att avråda James. Men Sirius gläfste och gick mot dörren, Peter kilade efter.

Remus morrade igen, högre den här gången. Sirius visade hotfullt tänderna och gjorde sig beredd för att hoppa på varulven.

James hade börjat skrapa med ena klöven i marken och sänkte hornen.

Remus kände sig mer och mer osäker. Dumbledore hade byggt ett hus och planterat ett träd för hans skull, hans vänner hade gjort något helt olagligt för att kunna hjälpa honom och därmed riskerat sina egna skinn och liv dessutom.

Dumbledore behövde ju aldrig få reda på någonting, och om det bara hände en gång så skulle ingenting hända...

Remus tog ett par osäkra steg mot sina tre vänner. De slappnade genast av och James travade iväg genom gången igen, Peter följde snabbt efter. Sirius väntade lite och lät Remus passera innan även han följde med.

När de kom ut under Piskande pilträdet satte de genast av mot Förbjudna skogen, med James i täten. De vandrade länge omkring i mörkret och till slut lyckades Remus slappna av.

Han tassade tyst fram bredvid Sirius och såg sig rofyllt om, han märkte inte vad Sirius gjorde förrän den stora hunden brutalt körde in huvudet i sidan på honom. Remus morrade hotfullt. Men Sirius gläfste bara och stirrade in mellan träden. Remus följde han blick och såg in i en glänta. Mitt i gläntan satt en svart varg och såg nyfiket på dem. Den viftade lite på svansen och lade huvudet på sned. Remus' blick hade fastnat vid ögonen som tycktes ha en mycket välbekant mossgrön färg.


	10. Thomas?

Sirius som aldrig hade sett en livslevande varg på nära håll tog några steg mot den och vädrade i luften. Han gläfste lite som hälsning. Vargen reste sig upp och viftade glatt på svansen. Men den såg lite misstänksamt på Remus, som ju var det enda ovanliga djuret. Men sedan tänkte Remus efter lite. Om vargen levde i Förbjudna skogen borde den ha sett fler varulvar än både hundar och kronhjortar. Remus cirklade kring vargen, den stod helt stilla och fann sig lugnt i det. Remus gav ifrån sig en förvånad fnysning när han fick syn på vargens rygg, från den vänstra skuldran och ned över ryggen löpte ett kritvitt streck.

Remus fångade Sirius uppmärksamhet och visade mot strecket. Den svarta hunden lufsade oförskräckt fram och nosade lite på strecket. Vargen reste borst och ryggade ett par steg bakåt.

James sänkte genast hornen för att kunna försvara sig mot ett anfall från vargen, även Remus och Sirius gjorde sig beredda för att klara av en attack från vargen. Men den verkade bara bli nervös på ett konstigt vis. Den gnällde lite och travade iväg från dem så snabbt den förmådde. Sirius ville följa efter, men Remus hindrade honom. Istället följde de Remus tillbaka till Spökande stugan och återvände sedan, i mänskligskepnad, till sina sängar i sovsalen.

När Christopher vaknade nästa morgon var han långt ifrån utvilad. Det tog honom en stund att förstå att det var lördag och att han inte hade några lektioner att gå på. Han gäspade och gnuggade sömnen ur ögonen innan han bytte om och gick ned till Stora salen för att äta frukost.

Det var ganska tomt i salen, Bara några elever var fortfarande kvar, bland dem marodörerna som gäspande satt vid Gryffindorbordet och åt. Christopher satte sig hos dem och började långsamt äta. Han märkte att Remus kastade frågande blickar på honom, men han kunde inte förstå varför.

Han såg upp mot taket, varför visste han inte, men det var då han såg hur Thomas uggla kom flygande, den landade mjukt på bordet bredvid honom. Han stirrade förstummat på den. Att han nästan hade glömt sin bror. Under den gångna veckan hade han knappt ägnat sin bror en tanke men nu kom äntligen svaret på hans brev.

Han darrade lite på handen när han lossade brevet från den lilla mörka ugglans ben. Han vecklade ut pergamentet och började läsa:

"_Chris, förlåt mig. Jag har inte kunnat svara, far har varit på mig hela tiden. Men det är ingen fara allt är bra här hemma, oroa dig inte för det du. Se bara till att ha det roligt på Hogwarts. Det är jätte bra att såren har läkt, det måste vara ett mirakel. Om..."_

Christopher stannade upp och försökte tyda vad det stod under en stor bläckplump, men han lyckades inte.

"_Du vet att jag aldrig skulle vara så dum att jag berättade för far. Tyvärr råkade han få tag i ugglan före mig, men det urartade ändå inte. _

_Du behöver inte be mig om ursäkt, det är alldeles fel. Det är jag som har gjort orätt, jag borde sett till att du slapp härifrån mycket tidigare än vad jag har gjort._

_Vänliga hälsningar_

_Thomas"_

Christopher såg upp från brevet. Remus såg lite skyldig ut och Christopher förstod att han än en gång hade läst över axeln på honom, men ingen av de andra verkade ha märkt något. Han stoppade snabbt undan brevet och åt upp en brödbit innan han skyndade därifrån. Han kände deras undrande blickar som brände i ryggen på honom hela vägen ut.

"Vad var det med honom?" frågade James "Sade vi något dumt?"

Remus skakade bara på huvudet och stirrade ned i sin tomma tallrik, han blev allt säkrare på sin sak. Men ännu var han inte redo att dela sina funderingar med sina vänner. Han var tvungen att prata med Christopher först. Han reste sig upp och skyndade ut ur Stora salen. Om han hade tur skulle han få tag i Christopher innan de andra följde efter och innan Christopher försvann.


	11. Avslöjad

"Christopher, Chris!" ropade Remus när han såg Christophers rygg försvinna bakom ett hörn.  
Christopher stelnade till och stannade mitt i steget. Han vände sig osäkert om.  
"Remus...vad vill du mig?" sade han undrande.  
"Jo...jag... Vad gjorde du inatt?"  
Christopher stirrade förskräckt på honom.  
"Vad menar du?" frågade han stelt och stirrade in i väggen bakom Remus.  
"Jag såg dig igår, i Förbjudna skogen..."  
"Jag har aldrig varit där, den är förbjuden"  
de såg länge på varandra, Christopher var den första att slå ned blicken, han stirrade stint ned i golvet.  
"Varför, hur kunde du veta?" mumlade han.  
Remus skulle just berätta att även han hade varit i skogen när Severus Snape gick förbi dem med väldigt uppmärksam min.  
"Kom vi behöver prata," muttrade Remus och drog med Christopher in i ett rum. Christopher följde förvirrat med honom.  
"Vad är det vad har hänt? Vet någon annan om det?" frågade Christopher skrämt.  
"Jag vet att det var du...Hur har du kunnat bli..." Remus sänkte rösten till en knappt hörbar viskning samtidigt som han vaksamt såg sig omkring i det tomma klassrummet "Hur har du kunnat bli animagus?"  
Christopher ryckte till och tog flera steg bort från honom. "Jag... Jag är inte...jag är ingen animagus..." mumlade han tyst.   
"Ljug inte jag såg dig, jag och de andra också. Men de kände inte igen dig. Tror du inte att jag kände igen både ögonen och ryggen?"  
Christopher såg ut att känna sig mycket obehaglig till mods. "Säkert att de andra inte vet? Det är ju förbjudet och om far får veta...då, då jag vet inte vad..."  
"Ja, det är säkert, dessutom skulle det aldrig falla dem in att berätta för någon."  
"Varför inte? Sirius och James tycker inte om mig..."  
"Sluta, de skulle säkert inte göra det ändå, men deras situation gör att de aldrig kommer att göra det, inte ens om de hatade dig."   
Christopher nickade långsamt. "Det var ni, eller hur?" sade han sedan.  
"Vi, vad då?" frågade Remus vaksamt.  
"Det var er jag träffade inatt i skogen. Ni är också..."  
"Inte jag," avbröt Remus snabbt, "Men de andra."  
Christopher nickade igen, han tog ett djupt andetag och såg lite osäkert på Remus.  
"Jag... jag måste nog gå nu..." mumlade han och skyndade iväg.


	12. Tjänster och bråk

Christopher halvsprang genom korridorerna. På vägen råkade han springa in i flera elever, bland annat en liten förstaårselev som han råkade knuffa omkull. Men han stannade inte utan fortsatte springa hela vägen till Tjocka damen och förolämpat svängde åt sidan när han halvkvävt viskade fram sitt: "Lejongap."

Han rusade upp till sovsalen och kastade sig på sin säng. Där brast han ut i en häftig gråt som skakade hela hans kropp.

Han kunde inte ens tänka, han kände sig alldeles panikslagen samtidigt som han var rädd men ändå lättad.

När gråten till slut avtog kände han sig hemsk, det gjorde han nästan alltid när han hade gråtit. Han var ju snart femton år. Dessutom kände han sig så oren och var fylld av skuldkänslor, precis som alltid.

Han hade ju lovat Thomas att inte berätta att han var animagus för någon. Thomas brev hade bara gjort saken värre, Christopher förstod ju att hans bror ljög. Allt kunde inte vara bra, inte efter det som hade hänt och att han dessutom anklagade sig själv för att inte fått Christopher från huset, det var ännu värre.

Christopher vågade inte svara på brevet för om Vincent fick tag i en uggla till kunde det förvärra situationen för Thomas bra mycket mer.

Christopher gömde brevet under madrassen, han försökte samla sig och andas lugnt. Han visste att Thomas inte skulle vilja att han tänkte på det sättet. Just nu hade Christopher kunnat ge vad som helst för att få tala i lugn och ro med sin bror. Han slöt ögonen och försökte att inte tänka på någonting alls.

"Chris?" sade en osäker röst.

Christopher snodde runt och stirrade skrämt rakt på James.

"Vad vill du?" frågade han minst lika osäkert som James.

"Jo...ehh...Lily vill prata med dig..."

"Lily Evans?"

James nickade.

Christopher såg tveksam ut "Vad vill hon mig?" frågade han tyst.

"Kan du inte bara göra det för min skull?" bad James.

Christopher funderade en liten stund till, men sedan nickade han och följde med James nedför trappan till sällskapsrummet.

Lily stod mitt i rummet med händerna i sidorna och en mycket sammanbiten min. Vid hennes sida stod en blek oansenlig flicka som var flera år yngre.

" Christopher Oakley, vad håller du på med? Att du vågar," sade Lily med knivskarp röst.

Christopher såg osäker ut, han förstod inte vad han hade gjort för fel.

Lilys ögon sköt blixtar.

Om det var Sirius eller James hade jag kanske kunnat förstå det, men jag trodde bättre om dig. Inte ens de skulle bråka med en oskyldig liten förstaårselev!"

"Men snälla Lily, kan du inte säga vad jag har gjort?" frågade Christopher, han kände sig redan nu mycket obehaglig till mods.

"Vad du har gjort?! Erkänner du det inte ens?! Tror du att du bara kan knuffa omkull folk, ignorera dem och så ska inte de bry sig om det?!"

"Men...vad pratar du om?"

Lily föste fram den bleka flickan. Christopher såg på henne och upptäckte plötsligt att hennes ögon var alldeles rödgråtna, hon verkade till och med vara rädd för honom. Armen var lindad med ett stort bandage, det var förstaårseleven som han hade råkat knuffa omkull när han sprang genom en av korridorerna.

"Jag är ledsen... jag trodde inte...var det jag som...?" mumlade Christopher.

"Nej, och det ska du vara mycket glad för. Armen var skadad redan innan, men du gjorde det inte bättre direkt," snäste Lily, men hon hade lugnat sig lite nu.

"Jag är verkligen jätte ledsen. Det var inte alls meningen..." Christopher försökte minnas vad flickan hette. För han var säker på att han visste det.

"Hon heter Amanda, Amanda Longbottom," sade Lily kyligt.

"Just det... Amanda... Franks lillasyster eller hur?"

Amanda nickade. "Han slutar här nu i sommar..." mumlade hon.

Christopher såg lite förvirrad ut, han förstod inte varför hon sade det. Men han nickade för det var ju sant. Han gick i sjunde årskursen, alltså skulle han sluta till våren.

"Gjorde du dig mycket illa?" frågade han sedan lite ångerfullt.

Amanda skakade tyst på huvudet. "Bara lite..." mumlade hon.

Christopher visste inte vad han skulle göra. Alla fyra marodörerna och Lily tittade hela tiden på honom och Amanda.

"Amanda, någon sade att du hade blivit skadad, hur är det med armen?" det var Frank som hade kommit in i sällskapsrummet, han såg väldigt orolig ut och märkte knappt de andra som stod kring hans syster. "Vad var det som hände egentligen?"

"Det var han," svarade Amanda och pekade anklagande på Christopher "Han knuffade omkull mig mitt i korridoren, jag gjorde illa min arm igen." Hennes underläpp började darra. Frank lade armen om hennes axlar och såg på Christopher med smala ögon.


	13. Rädsla och sanning

Christopher stirrade chockat på Amanda. Han förstod inte var det var med henne, hon ändrade sig totalt från ena stunden till den andra.

"Jag tror att vi två behöver talas vid i enrum," sade frank allvarligt.

Christopher ryckte till och tog ett halvt steg bakåt. Men sedan nickade han tveksamt. Det skulle vara hemskt om de andra såg på medan Frank slog ned honom, då var det bättre att få det gjort i enrum.

"Vi kan gå upp till min sovsal, jag sover ju ensam där..." mumlade han.

"Bra," svarade frank, "Tar du hand om min syster så länge, Lily?"

Lily nickade.

Christopher gick före upp till sovsalen Frank följde med bara ett par steg efter. När båda hade kommit in i sovsalen stängde Christopher dörren och såg på Frank. Han i sin tur stod tyst och tittade runt i rummet.

Christopher skruvade på sig och såg osäkert på honom, han hade träffat Frank ett par gånger under veckan och tyckte att han var både trevlig och ansvarsfull. Men nu var Christopher riktigt rädd för honom. Han bara väntade på att Frank antingen skulle börja skrika på eller slå honom. Han undrade vad Frank väntade på. När Frank till slut lutade ryggen mot väggen och studerade sina händer stod Christopher inte ut längre.

"Snälla stå inte bara där," bad han.

Frank såg förvånat upp. "Vad menar du?" frågade han.

"Stå inte bara där och dra ut på det. Om du nu ska slå mig kan du väl göra det på en gång," viskade Christopher.

"Om jag nu skulle göra _vad_?" utbrast Frank.

"Det var väl därför du ville gå hit upp. För att din lillasyster inte skulle se när du slog mig? Sluta dra ut på det nu."

Frank bara stirrade på honom.

"Frank, snälla sätt igång nu, jag vill ha det avklarat."

Frank öppnade munnen för att säga något, men fick bara fram ett halvkvävt läte och stängde den igen.

"Vad väntar du på egentligen? Kan du inte sluta förödmjuka mig?"

Frank såg alldeles ställd ut. "Varför?" fick han till slut fram. "Varför skulle jag någonsin slå dig? Man slår inte sina medmänniskor."

"Men... du är ju arg på mig. Jag gjorde din syster illa," mumlade Christopher.

"Herre Gud, hur kan du ens tro att jag skulle kunna slå dig? Jag ville bara prata med dig enskilt för att min syster inte skulle bli ledsen för att det verkade som om jag inte brydde mig. Hon är inte riktigt som hon ska i huvudet och det gör att hon inte vet vad som är rätt och fel. Hon har en sned verklighetsuppfattning och hennes största nöje är att få andra att bli arga på varandra..."

Christopher såg alldeles förvirrad ut. "Så du tänker inte slå mig?"

"Nej, absolut inte. Jag skulle aldrig komma på idén," utbrast Frank. "Alla vet att våld inte löser någonting."

Christopher var nära att börja gråta, allt hade varit lättare om Frank bara hade slagit honom, då hade allt varit överstökat nu. Men istället började han tala om saker som fick Christopher att tänka på sin familj. Dessutom skulle han ligga i skuld till Frank nu.

"Vad är det, Chris?" frågade Frank bekymrat, han såg oroligt på Christopher.

"Ingenting," viskade Christopher tyst.

Frank lade handen på hans axel för att trösta, men då brast allt inom Christopher och för andra gången den förmiddagen började han gråta.

"Du, hur är det?" frågade Frank, "Har något hänt?"

Christopher skakade bara på huvudet och vände bort ansiktet för att dölja tårarna.

"Om du vill prata så lyssnar jag gärna, jag berättar inte för någon om du inte vill," erbjöd Frank sig.

Christopher visste inte vad han skulle göra, men sedan började orden plötsligt forsa ur honom. Han kunde inte sluta förrän han hade berättat allt, inte bara om sin familj utan allt vad han tyckte och tänkte om allt. Sedan när han hade fått ur sig allt så tystnade han. Frank bara såg på honom, först med förvåning och sedan med oro. Han försökte finna ord men lyckades inte och såg därför bara tyst en stund på den yngre pojken.

"Har du berättat det här för någon av lärarna eller någon annan vuxen?" frågade han sedan långsamt.

Christopher skakade på huvudet "Du är den allra första som vet," mumlade han och torkade skamset bort tårarna från sina kinder.

"Jag önskar att jag visste vad jag borde säga och göra, men det vet jag inte," suckade Frank.

"Det finns ingenting du kan göra," svarade Christopher tyst "Thomas har ju redan försökt med allt..."

"Men du kan ju absolut inte resa tillbaka dit... Du borde nog tala med professor Dumbledore om det..."

"Jag kan inte prata med honom, jag borde inte ens ha pratat med dig..." Christophers röst svek honom.

"Såja, lugna dig nu, det var helt rätt att berätta." Frank funderade en stund, sedan såg han mycket beslutsam ut. "Du_ ska_ prata med professor Dumbledore, följ med nu."

Christopher försökte protestera, men när Frank tog tag i hans arm och drog iväg med honom hade han ingenting att säga till om.

Ungdomarna som väntade nere i sällskapsrummet såg undrande på dem när Frank snabbt drog Christopher förbi dem. Men ingen av dem följde efter när de fortsatte ut ur Gryffindors sällskapsrum iväg bort genom korridorerna.


	14. Dumbledore

Inte långt utanför sällskapsrummet stötte de ihop med professor McGonagall.

"Ursäkta, professor McGonagall, men vi måste få tala med professor Dumbledore," sade Frank.

"Varför, mr Longbottom? Borde inte ni två vara ute istället för att springa omkring här inne?" frågade McGonagall.

"Chris har en viktig sak att prata med professor Dumbledore om," svarade Frank undvikande.

McGonagall såg bekymrad ut. "Hur mår du, mr Oakley? Du är väldigt blek."

"Jag mår bara bra, professor McGonagall", mumlade Christopher.

McGonagall mönstrade dem ingående. "Nåja," sade hon sedan "Dumbledore är nere hos Hagrid, ni kan gå ner dit."

"Tack, professorn," svarade Frank snabbt och drog iväg med Christopher till Hagrids stuga.

"Snälla Frank," bad Christopher när de stod alldeles utanför dörren till Hagrids stuga. "Måste vi göra det här? Vi kan väl bara gå tillbaka..."

"Nej, det här är för ditt eget bästa," svarade Frank och knackade bestämt på dörren.

Det tog inte långt tid innan den väldiga mannen som hade ropat på förstaårselever samma dag som Christopher anlände till skolan öppnade dörren.

"Hej, Frank, va trevligt att du titta förbi... Jag e lite upptagen nu men..." började han

"Vi skulle vilja träffa professor Dumbledore, Hagrid. Professor McGonagall sade att han var här," svarade Frank.

"Jaha... ja, han e ju här så kom in då..."

Hagrid steg åt sidan och släppte in de båda pojkarna, Christopher såg sig oroligt omkring och fick syn på Dumbledore som satt inne vid bordet och smuttade på en stor kopp te.

"Ah... Mr Longbottom och Mr Oakley. Så trevligt att ni ville göra oss sällskap, var det något annat ni ville än bara det...?" han såg på dem genom sina halvmåneformade glasögon med en otydbar blick.

"Det är Christopher som vill prata med dig, sir," svarade Frank.

"På så vis, sätt er ned pojkar, vill ni ha te?"

Christopher såg tveksam ut och skruvade lite på sig, men när Frank bara log och satte sig ned följde Christopher hans exempel.

Hagrid hällde upp varsin jättelik kopp te åt dem.

"Jag hitta inga mindre," ursäktade han sig.

Christopher log lite nervöst och fingrade på koppens öra.

"Nå Mr Oakley, låt höra, avd ville du tala med mig om?" frågade Dumbledore lugnt.

"Nej... det... eh... Det var ingenting..." mumlade Christopher utan att möta hans blick.

"Sluta Chris, berätta samma sak som du berättade för mig, nu," utbrast Frank irriterat.

Dumbledore gav Frank en intresserad blick men återgick sedan till att se på Christopher.

"Hasta inte nu, Mr Longbottom, vi har gott om tid på oss. Det är ingen fara," sade han. "Är du måhända släkt med Vincent Oakley?"

"Ja, det är min far," svarade Christopher tyst.

Dumbledore nickade eftertänksamt. "Om jag inte minns fel är han gift med Amelia Avery, hon var en av mina elever mitt första år som lärare här," fortsatte han sedan. Christopher nickade tyst.

"Och då var väl din farfar William Oakley?" Christopher nickade "Och din farfars far Edgar Oakley?" Christopher nickade igen.

Dumbledore smålog för sig själv "Då gick jag här på skolan tillsammans med din farfars farfar Justin Oakley," sade han förnöjt.

Christopher stirrade på honom och plötsligt gick det upp för honom hur gammal Dumbledore egentligen var, även Frank såg en aning chockad ut.

"Fast det förstås, vi hade aldrig någon särskilt nära kontakt. Han var ju i Slytherin och jag i Gryffindor, men vi hade ju en del lektioner tillsammans, vill jag minnas."

Dumbledore log lite vid minnet. "Han var väl också den sista i din släkt som fullbordade sin tid här på Hogwarts, din farfars far lämnade skolan redan under sitt fjärde år här."

Christopher nickade, han skämdes mer än vanligt för sin familj nu när han satt framför Dumbledore, han förstod inte hur han skulle kunna säga ännu mer nedsättande saker om dem då, var han rädd, att han skulle bli utslängd från skolan. Hans familj hade ju ändå undvikit den så länge.

"Jag är i alla fall glad att du är här," sade Dumbledore plötsligt, som om han hade läst Christophers tankar "Det är inte ofta familjer som en gång tagit avstånd från Hogwarts börjar skicka dit sina barn igen."

Christopher stirrade ned i bordet, Dumbledore visste tydligen ingenting, det förvånade Christopher. Han trodde att Vincent skulle vara mycket tydlig på den punkten när han talade med Dumbledore om att få in Christopher på skolan. För han var säker på att hans far ville göra det klart för Dumbledore att Christopher endast var ett undantag inom familjen, men det hade han tydligen inte sagt.

"Du Frank, jag har fått ett par nifflare nu i veckan jag har inte titta te dom idag, vill du följa me?" frågade Hagrid efter en stund. Frank kastade en bekymrad blick på Christopher, men sedan nickade han. "Jag följer gärna med," svarade han glättigt.

Christopher såg oroligt efter dem när de försvann ut från stugan, nu var han _tvungen _att prata med Dumbledore.

Han svalde och sneglade lite på Dumbledore som lugnt satt och såg på honom genom sina halvmåneformade glasögon.

Christopher skruvade lite på sig.

"Du var i sjukhus flygeln redan din första dag här," började Dumbledore långsamt "Poppy sade att din rygg var alldeles söndersliten, kan du förklara för mig vad som hade hänt?"

"Det... Jag..." började Christopher osäkert, men sedan kom han inte längre. Han kände att han skulle börja gråta när som helst om han sade någonting mer.

Dumbledore satt bara tyst och väntade.

Christopher klarade inte av att möta hans blick så han tog upp tekoppen, som hittills hade stått orörd och tog en försiktig klunk, men när han skulle ställa ned den igen darrade hans hand så mycket att han tappade den. Den studsade mot bordskanten, slog i golvet och sprack i, vad Christopher tyckte var, tusen bitar.

I en ren reflex slog Christopher armarna om huvudet för att skydda ansiktet från slag. "Det var inte meningen," pep han panikslaget.

Dumbledore såg på honom med mild förvåning en liten stund innan han drog fram sin trollstav, Christopher stirrade förskräckt på den i en springa mellan armarna. Dumbledore riktade trollstaven mycket lugnt mot koppen och sade "Reparo". Några sekunder senare var koppen hel igen och Dumbledore böjde sig ned och tog upp den.

Christopher såg lite osäker ut när han sänkte armarna.

"Varför gjorde du sådär?" frågade Dumbledore "Vad trodde du att jag skulle göra när du tappade koppen?"

Christopher förstod att han inte skulle komma undan, nu när han hade avslöjat sig. "Samma sak som far brukar göra..." mumlade han.

"Och vad brukar din far göra?" frågade Dumbledore milt.

"Slå mig..."

"Var det han som hade vanställt din rygg på det där sättet?"

Christopher nickade tyst. "Men han är värre mot Thomas, min bror, han använder... han använder Crucio på honom..."

I samma ögonblick som Christopher hade sagt det förstod han att det var något han borde ha hållit tyst om.

Dumbledores ögon sköt formligen blixtar och han såg fullkomligt rasande ut.

"Har han någonsin använts sig av den mot dig?" frågade han sammanbitet.

Christopher lyckades få fram ett tyst: "ja".

"Hur länge har detta pågått?" frågade Dumbledore hårt.

"Så länge jag kan minnas, men han har aldrig rört de andra... bara Thomas och mig, vad jag kan minnas i alla fall..."

"Hur många syskon har du, hur gamla är de?"

"Thomas, han är tjugo och William, han är arton... och så Elizabeth, hon är tio år," svarade Christopher tyst.

"Din mor, då? Gör Vincent något mot henne? Eller gör hon något mot er?"

"Han rör henne aldrig... Nja, hon slår aldrig hårt..."

Dumbledore såg mycket bekymrad ut, han kastade en blick ut genom fönstret och suckade. "De kommer tillbaka nu, kom till mitt kontor ikväll, jag behöver lite tid att tänka över det här på," sade han sedan.

Christopher nickade tyst.


	15. Andra mötet med Dumbledore

När kvällen kom satt Christopher i sällskapsrummet med de fyra marodörerna. Sirius och Remus spelade ett parti trollkarlsschack och de andra tittade på.

Sirius flyttade sin löpare och lutade sig segervisst tillbaka "Schack," sade han förnöjt.

Remus log tillbaka och flyttade sitt ena torn. "Schackmatt," svarade han.

Sirius svor åt honom och slog omkull brädet. James skrattade muntert och Remus plockade upp pjäserna.

Sirius korsade armarna och blängde på James "Vad skrattar du åt?" fräste han "Du vågar ju inte ens vara med."

James bara flinade och Sirius vände sig mot Christopher som just hade rest sig upp. "Vill du spela, Chris?" frågade han.

"Nej.. eh... Jag måste gå," svarade Christopher osäkert.

"Gå? Vart ska du gå?" frågade James genast.

"Jag ska bara göra en sak..."

"Klockan är över nio," sade Remus varnande "Du får inte vara ute i korridorerna."

"Men jag måste," invände Christopher ynkligt.

Just då kom Frank och Amanda in i sällskapsrummet.

"Hur många gånger ska jag bli tvungen att säga åt dig att du _inte_ får vara i korridoren efter nio," bannade Frank sin syster.

Amanda såg på honom med darrande underläpp sedan rusade hon iväg till sin sovsal. Frank såg efter henne och suckade. Sedan gick han fram till Christopher.

"Hej där Chris, har du pratat med honom ännu?" frågade han. Christopher skakade tyst på huvudet.

"Men gå nu, då," sade Frank "Han väntar på dig."

"Men..." började Christopher osäkert "klockan är efter nio och Remus säger att jag inte får.. Han kan ju dra av poäng..."

"Gå nu, jag talar med honom."

"Tack," mumlade Christopher och skyndade iväg ut genom Tjocka damen.

"Chris, du får inte..." hörde han Remus börja, men Frank avbröt honom.

Det var skrämmande tyst i de tomma korridorerna och det enda som hördes var Christopher steg som ekade mot stengolvet.

Han lyckades minnas hela vägen ner till den grinande stenfiguren som dolde ingången till Dumbledores kontor.

"Chokladgroda," sade Christopher osäkert. Figuren vaknade genast till liv och hoppade åt sidan. Christopher gapade häpet men gick snabbt in genom öppningen i väggen och klev upp på spiraltrappan som långsamt började röra sig uppåt samtidigt som väggen slöt sig bakom pojken. Christopher lyfte osäkert portklappen av mässing och knackade på.

"Stig på, mr Oakley," hördes Dumbledores röst genom den polerade ekdörren.

Christopher sköt långsamt upp dörren och smet in.

Han kunde knappt ta blicken från de sovande porträtten av Hogwarts' gamla rektorer som att på det cirkelrunda rummets väggar. En stor Fenixfågel satt uppflugen på en gyllene pinne alldeles innanför dörren. Väggarna var närapå täckta av skåp och bokhyllor, Sorteringshatten låg i en bokhylla och en glasmonter innehöll ett silversvärd med rubinprytt fäste.

Här och var stod komplicerade silver instrument, först när Dumbledore harklade sig försiktigt fick Christopher syn på honom där han satt bakom sitt skrivbord.

"Kom hit, Christopher. Sätt dig," sade Dumbledore och pekade mot en mjuk fåtölj framför skrivbordet. Christopher såg lite skuldmedveten ut och skyndade sig att lyda.

"Nu ska vi se vad du har berättat," började Dumbledore när Christopher hade satt sig tillrätta i fåtöljen. "Båda dina föräldrar slår dig och din bror Thomas, men det är framförallt din far. Ingen av dem rör vare sig Elizabeth eller William, rätt så långt?"

"Inte riktigt, mor slår aldrig Thomas, varför vet jag inte, men hon har aldrig gjort det," svarade Christopher.

"Hon slår alltså bara dig?" Christopher nickade tyst.

"Din far använder sig av Crucio-förbannelsen för att straffa dig och Thomas, men främst Thomas?"

Christopher nickade igen.

"Vet du varför han gör det, slår er och använder sig av förbannelser?"

"Senast var det för att jag förtjänade det, det sade han..." viskade Christopher.

"Ingen förtjänar någonsin den behandlingen som du har blivit utsatt för, Christopher," svarade Dumbledore milt.

Christopher svarade inte, han skämdes fortfarande.

"Låt mig formulera det så här istället," sade Dumbledore vänligt, "Vad brukar du ha gjort när han straffar dig?"

Christopher ryckte på axlarna, "Det kan vara vad som helst. Om jag har sagt emot, skrattat, om William eller Elizabeth har hittat på något, om jag försvarar Thomas... Och ibland är han bara på dåligt humör..."

"Jag förstår," svarade Dumbledore dröjande "Dina andra släktingar, slår de sina barn?"

"Jag vet inte, vissa av dem slår mig, men jag tror inte att de slår sina egna barn, professorn."

Dumbledore nickade eftertänksamt "Er lärare, professor Victor, vad brukade han lära er?" frågade han sedan "Och slog han någonsin dig?"

"Ja ofta," svarade Christopher genast, "Han lärde oss at lyda."

"Jag menade, vad lärde han er för magi?"

"Eh...jaha... Det var inte så mycket, vi fick mest sitta och läsa. William fick göra ganska mycket... Men jag var mest en försöksperson... men jag fick göra några få trolldrycker. Thomas brukade bli tvingad att använda svartkonster, men han började vägra, då slapp han, fast far tog alltid itu med honom efteråt, det var hemskt..."

"Vad fick du göra för trolldrycker?"

"Jag minns inte riktigt... Men mest förstorings och förminsknings drycker. Jag gjorde ändå alltid fel..."

"Men hur lyckades du lära dig allt du kunde när du kom hit?" frågade Dumbledore med en fundersam rynka i pannan.

"Jag fick alla böcker, från första årskursen till femte, jag läste alla under lovet... Jag fick Hogwarts, en historia av Thomas också..." svarade tyst.

"Om du lyckades med det där under sommarlovet så behöver du nog inte oroa dig för dina GET-prov, det räcker nog gott och väl för dig att lyssna på lektionerna. Jag har bara fått goda rapporter om dig," sade han uppmuntrande, men sedan blev han allvarlig. "Jag är ledsen, men jag kan inte ingripa i det här, det ligger utanför min befogenhet. Men om du vill, kan jag ta kontakt med trolldomsministeriet och rapportera det för din räkning."

Christopher svalde hårt. "Vad kommer de att göra?" frågade han tyst.

"De kommer att göra en utredande undersökning av din familj. Om de kommer fram till samma slutsats som jag just har gjort så kommer din far att straffas för användning av Crucio-förbannelsen, även professor Victor och William kan råka illa ut på grund av det. Jag skulle gissa att din mor går fri, i alla fall kommer din syster att göra det."

Christopher nickade tyst. "Men vad händer med mig och Thomas?" frågade han osäkert.

"Thomas är stor nog att klara sig på egen hand, men du kommer att placeras i en fosterfamilj, vad tycker du om det?" svarade Dumbledore.

"Det... Det låter bra" stammade Christopher.

"Då ordnar jag det, jag ska be dem att ta tag i det snarast möjligt," lovade Dumbledore "Gå och lägg dig nu, jag meddelar di så snart jag får veta någonting."

"Tack så mycket, professorn," svarade Christopher tyst.

"Ingen orsak, iväg med dig nu," sade Dumbledore vänligt.

Christopher lämnade Dumbledores kontor och skyndade sig tillbaka till sällskapsrummet. Tjocka damen muttrade lite när hon svängde åt sidan, men Christopher brydde sig inte om det, han var fortfarande chockad över vad som nu skulle hända.

Frank, James och Sirius satt fortfarande uppe och spelade schack när Christopher kom, i övrigt var rummet tomt.

Christopher gick fram till dem. "Professor Dumbledore ska kontakta Trolldomsministeriet," sade han. "Far kanske hamnar i fängelse och jag i fosterfamilj."

"Det är jätte bra, Chris, jätte bra," svarade Frank. "Men hur mår du egentligen? Du är väldigt blek..."

"Jag mår bra...jag är bara...chockad," mumlade Christopher "Jag går och lägger mig nu..."

De tre pojkarna såg efter honom. Frank med ett oroligt uttryck i ansiktet, James och Sirius såg ut som två levande frågetecken, men en enda blick från Frank fick dem att vara tysta.


	16. Brev

Söndagen passerade och veckan tog sin början. Christopher väntade spänt på ett beslut från trolldomsministeriet, men de hörde inte av sig. Christopher förträngde det i tron om att de hade lagt ned fallet och begravde sig istället i studierna, Frank som tidigare frågat om besked varje dag slutade då och lät honom vara. Marodörerna försökte få med honom på alla möjliga upptåg hela tiden men Christopher skyllde alltid på läxorna, vare sig han hade några eller inte.

När Christopher satt i Stora salen med Frank och Amanda lördagsmorgonen två veckor senare landade plötsligt två ugglor på bordet framför dem. Båda bar på brev med Christopher namn på. Den ena kända han mycket väl igen, det var Thomas' uggla, men den andra, en vanlig spräcklig uggla, hade han aldrig sett förut.

Christopher svalde och lossade breven från ugglornas ben. Det ena av breven var märkt av Thomas prydliga handstil och det andra av Trolldomsministeriets sigill.

Han öppnade Thomas' brev och började läsa:

_Chris,_

_Det är folk från ministeriet här. De har inte talat om vad de vill, men det verkar vara allvarligt. De finns överallt i huset och studerar allt vi gör, det är skrämmande. Fra är som tokig, han säger att han blir utredd utan orsaker, men han kommer inte att kunna hålla allt inom sig länge till. Jag måste få veta, är det du som har berättat för ministeriet? Om det var du så har du mitt fulla stöd, men du kunde inte valt ett sämre tillfälle. Något stort kommer hända snart, det hänger bara i en tunn tråd nu. Lycka till med dina studier._

_Vänliga hälsningar_

_Thomas._

Christopher så sig förstulet omkring, något stort, tänkte han och stoppade snabbt undan brevet. Istället vecklade han upp det andra brevet, men när det väl kom till kritan klarade han inte av att läsa det, han sträckte tyst över det till Frank, som genast förstod.

"Mr Christopher Markus Oakley, ni kallas härmed till rättegång gällande familjen Oakley. Rättegången äger rum torsdagen den tjugofemte september i rättssal tio på trolldomsministeriet. Ni ombeds att infinna er där klockan 15:00.

Anklagelserna är följande:

Mr Vincent William Oakley anklagas för bruk av Crucio-förbannelsen samt regelbunden misshandel av sina söner Thomas och Christopher.

Mrs Amelia Cecil Oakley anklagas för regelbunden misshandel av sonen Christopher.

Mr William Edgar Oakley anklagas för utövande av svartkonst.

Mr Victor Maximilian Oakley anklagas för undervisning i svartkonst samt misshandel av kusinsonen Christopher.

Övriga ärenden:

Eventuell fosterfamilj för Ms Elizabeth Amanda Oakley, eventuell fosterfamilj för Mr Christopher Markus Oakley, eventuell terapi för Mr Thomas Justin Oakley.

Huvudvittnen är:

Mr Thomas Justin Oakley, Mr Christopher Markus Oakley samt Elizabeth Amanda Oakley.

Övriga vittnen som kallas är följande: Mr Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Mr Frank Neville Longbottom, Mr Remus Percy Lupin samt Padma Dolores Avery.

Vänliga hälsningar

Rosie Sambons

Avdelningen för familjeangelägenheter." Frank tystnade och gav Christopher brevet.

Christopher tog tyst emot det och stoppade undan även det.

"Det är nu på torsdag," sade frank efter en stunds tystnad.

Christopher nickade, just då landade ännu en uggla på bordet.

"Det är till mig," mumlade frank och slet upp kuvertet. "Det är likadant som ditt, Remus har säkert också fått ett..."

Christopher nickade knappt märkbart.

En fjärde uggla landade på bordet, denna gång var brevet adresserat till Christopher igen. Han tog det och började läsa:

_Möt mig på mitt kontor med dina två vänner klockan 14:40 torsdagen 25:e september._

_Vänliga hälsningar_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Rektor_

Christopher visade brevet för Frank.

"Vi måste berätta det för Remus," sade Frank, "Vill du att jag gör det?"

Christopher nickade tacksamt. "Jag måste göra läxorna," mumlade han sedan och skyndade iväg ut från Stora salen. Han sprang hela vägen upp till sin sovsal, väl där kastade han sig på sängen, han övervägde för ett ögonblick att anta sin animagusskepnad för att komma ut i skogen, men tappade genast lusten när han mindes hur Vincent hade tvingat honom att välja den svarta vargen. Han plockade upp sina böcker och bläddrade lite i dem, läxorna hade han gjort färdigt för länge sedan. Christopher suckade och satte sig för att skriva ett svar på Thomas' brev.


	17. Rättegången

Christopher stirrade stelt framför sig, veckan hade gått skrämmande snabbt. Han hade just gått ifrån sin lektion i förvandlingskonst för att hinna göra sig i ordning inför rättegången. Han hade i alla fall fått sällskap av Remus när han lämnade lektionen, det hade gjort det hela mycket bättre, trots att McGonagall hade varit mycket vänlig och till och med påpekat för dem när det var dags att gå.

Nu satt han bara stilla på sängen.

"Chris, är du klar?" Det var Frank som stod i dörröppningen. Christopher vred långsamt på huvudet och nickade tyst.

"Hur är det?" frågade Frank deltagande.

"Bra," svarade Christopher med en röst som inte liknade hans egen och reste sig upp.

Frank såg lite orolig ut och gick före nedför trappan. Remus väntade i sällskapsrummet.

"Ska vi gå?" frågade han.

De båda andra nickade.

"Det kommer att gå bra," sade Remus förhoppningsfullt när de gick mot Dumbledores kontor. "Ingen kan tvivla på det som du och din bror berättar."

"Självklart inte," svarade Christopher med en självsäkerhet som han inte alls kände. "Chokladgroda," fortsatte han sedan när de nådde fram till stenfiguren som dolde ingången till Dumbledores kontor.

Snart stod de alla tre inne på kontoret tillsammans med Dumbledore själv och Madam Pomfrey.

"Seså pojkar, var inte rädda, det är ingenting att oroa sig för.

"Vi vet," svarade Christopher genast, trots att han inte menade det.

Dumbledore såg bekymrat på honom men kommenterade det inte. "Vi reser med flampulver," sade han istället "Har ni gjort det förut?"

Alla tre nickade.

"Utmärkt, gå först du, Poppy," log Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey tog en handfull flampulver, slängde den på elden och sade med klar röst "Trolldomsministeriet." Innan hon klev in i elden och försvann.

"Din tur, Christopher."

Christopher nickade stelt. "Trolldomsministeriet." han klev in i elden. Väl inne antog han snabbt sin animagusskepnad, det gjorde färden mindre smärtsam. Så fort han såg slutet närma sig återtog han sin normala kroppsform. Han klev ut och började borsta bort sotet från klädnaden.

Snart dök även de andra upp. Dumbledore som kom sist såg konfunderat på Christopher och pojken såg genast bort. Han insåg med en gång att Dumbledore hade upptäckt hans förvandling, men konstigt nog sade han inte ett ljud om det.

"Kom nu så går vi genom trollstavskontrollen, ge dem bara trollstaven och gör som de säger, ni får tillbaka dem med en gång efteråt," sade han istället.

De nickade allihop och följde Dumbledore genom kontrollen. De tog hissen ned så långt det gick men fick sedan fortsätta djupare ned under marken via trapporna. De kom ned i en korridor med skrovliga stenväggar och facklor i hållare. De passerade många tjocka dörrar med järnbeslag. Till slut stannade Dumbledore framför en tung mörk dörr med järnregel och ett tungt lås.

"Gå in nu, Christopher och lycka till," sade Dumbledore allvarligt. "Vi andra är bara vittnen, vi måste vänta tills vi kallas."

Christopher nickade tyst, han öppnade dörren och steg tveksamt in i rättssalen. Han kom in i ett stort mörkt stenrum som endast lystes upp av facklor. Båda sidorna hade många rader med bänkar, men endast på de främsta satt människor. Längst fram i mitten fanns ett antal högryggade stolar, alla med kedjor vid armstöden. Christopher familj satt i dem, men fortfarande fanns många lediga.

"Mr Christopher Oakley, antar jag?" sade en medelålders kvinna i vinröd klädnad. "Var god och sitt ner."

Christopher gick skrämt fram och satte sig ned på den lediga stolen intill Thomas. Hans bror var sig inte alls lik. Han var alldeles vit i ansiktet och skakade som i frossa. Christopher försökte fånga hans blick men Thomas stirrade bara stelt i luften framför sig.

"Jag antar att ni alla har tagit del i anklagelserna," började kvinnan i den vinröda klädnaden, ingen i familjen Oakley svarade, men hon fortsatte. "Mr Vincent Oakley är den första att utredas."

En muskel spändes i Vincents käke, men det var också det enda tecknet på att han hade hört vad som sades.

"Vill du vara vänlig att läsa upp anklagelserna mot honom, Ed."

"Givetvis, mrs Sambons," en ung man, bara ett par år äldre än Thomas harklade sig och läste innan till från en pergamentrulle: "Mr Vincent William Oakley anklagas för följande: Att flertaliga gånger gjort bruk av den förbjudna Cruciatusförbannelsen mot bland annat sina två söner Thomas och Christopher. Samt regelbunden misshandel av tidigare nämnda söner."

"Tack, Ed. Är någonting oklart, mr Oakley?" frågade sambons.

"Nej," svarade Vincent kyligt. Ljudet av sin fars röst fick Christopher att blekna ordentligt, han försökte fånga Thomas' blick för att söka stöd, men misslyckades även denna gång.

"Anser ni er vara skyldig till någon av åtalspunkterna?" frågade Sambons.

"Nej," svarade Vincent ännu en gång.

Sambons gjorde en snabb anteckning. "Då så," sade hon "Läs upp anklagelserna mot Amelia Oakley, Ed."

"Ja, mrs Sambons," svarade Ed och började läsa. "Mrs Amelia Cecil Oakley anklagas för följande: Att regelbundet ha misshandlat sin yngsta son Christopher Oakley."

"Är allt klart, mrs Oakley?"

"Ja," svarade Amelia med endast en svag skälvning på rösten.

"Är ni skyldig till anklagelsen?"

"Nej."

"Då går vi vidare till mr William Oakley, Ed."

"Mr William Edgar Oakley anklagas för följande: Misshandel av den yngre brodern Christopher samt upprepat bruk av svartkonster."

"Förstår ni?"

"Ja," svarade William efter en besvärad harkling.

"Är ni skyldig till någon av anklagelserna?"

"Jag har inte gjort någonting fel."

"Nåväl, Professor Victor Oakley, Ed."

"Professor Victor Maximilian Oakley anklagas för följande: Undervisning i svartkonst trots tidigare varning samt misshandel av kusinsonen Christopher."

"Nå, professor Oakley?"

"Allt är fullkomligt klart, mrs sambons. Men jag är oskyldig till samtliga åtalspunkter," svarade Victor hårt.

"Då så, nu när vi har det avklarat är det dags för det första vittnet. Ms Elizabeth Amanda Oakley, var vänlig att svara på frågorna nu."

Elizabeth nickade tveksamt.

"Har du någonsin sett din far eller din mor slå någon av dina bröder?" frågade Sambons.

Elizabeth skakade på huvudet.

"Har du sett din far använda sig av Cruciatusförbannelsen eller annan förbjuden trollkonst?"

"Nej."

"Tack så mycket. Mr Christopher Markus Oakley, er tur. Svara bara på frågorna nu."

Christopher nickade och svalde hårt.

"Har du blivit slagen av någon av dina föräldrar?"

"Ja, av dem båda," svarade Christopher tyst.

"Hur länge har det pågått och när hände det senast?" frågade Sambons.

"Det har pågått så länge jag kan minnas och senast det hände var morgonen innan jag reste till Hogwarts, den första september."

Sambons gjorde en anteckning innan hon såg på honom igen.

"Har han använt sig av Cruciatusförbannelsen mot dig?"

"Ja."

"Hur många gånger?"

"Inte mer än ett par gånger i månaden."

Sambons gjorde en ny anteckning. "Tack så mycket, Christopher. Mr Thomas Justin Oakley, nu är det er tur."

Thomas nickade stelt.

"Hur mår du?" frågade Sambons bekymrat, "Vill du ha ett glas vatten innan vi börjar?"

"Nej tack, det går bra så här," svarade Thomas.

"Säkert? Nåja, om ni skulle kunna börja med att berätta om vad som hände lördagen den tjugonde september?"

"Givetvis, det var då ni kom och arresterade mina föräldrar."

"Jag menar det som hände innan det...?"

"Vi hade bara ätit frukost innan ni kom, mer var det inte," svarade Thomas.

Sambons bläddrade bland sina papper. "Det här överens stämmer inte med ert tidigare vittnesmål som du gav samma morgon, hur kommer det sig?"

"Jag kan inte minnas något annat vittnesmål än det här..."

"Jag tror att juryn behöver tala enskilt med Thomas, för ut de andra."

Fyra aurorer dök upp för att eskortera familjen ut.

"Snälla, kan inte jag få stanna," bad Christopher plötsligt och han blev själv förvånad över sitt tilltag.

Sambons såg fundersam ut.

"Thomas, har du något emot det?" frågade hon samtidigt som aurorerna förde ut de övriga i familjen.

"Inte alls," svarade Thomas, vars blick hade blivit varm igen och han log mot Christopher. Hans bror log tveksamt tillbaka och tog hans hand, Thomas kramade den.

"Nå, vad hände nu innan vi kom lördagen den tjugonde september?" frågade Sambons milt.

"Att ni var där under fredagen gjorde min... min far rasande och han anklagade mig för att ha kallat dit er. Han... han gjorde mycket... Hela natten, ända tills ni kom tillbaka igen," stammade Thomas.

"Jag är ledsen att behöva ställa den här frågan, men jag måste. _Vad_ gjorde han?"

"V-vad han gjorde? Alla slag, all förnedring och alla...alla förbannelser... Men ingenting var värre än Cruciatusförbannelsen, den kom om och om igen, hela tiden..." mumlade Thomas "precis som Imperius, om och om igen...hela tiden..."

Christopher som hade suttit och tittat på en äldre man i juryn vände sig nu mot Thomas igen och upptäckte då till sin stora förvåning att tårarna strömmade utför Thomas' kinder, det var något han inte hade sett på många långa år.

"Det räcker så Thomas, du behöver inte säga något mer."

"Tack," mumlade Thomas.

"Ta in de andra igen," bad Sambons Ed "Be vittnena att komma in också."

När Ed gick för att hämta de andra kände Christopher hut Thomas' grepp om hans hand hårdnade och när Vincent kom in gjorde det riktigt ont, men Christopher teg och bet ihop.

Sambons bad vart och ett av vittnena att berätta vad de visste. Frank berättade om sina samtal med Christopher och Remus berättade om mötet på tåget där efter tog madam Pomfrey vid och berättade om såren på hans rygg. Dumbledore höll en lång föreläsning om Christopher och hela hans familj. Flickan Padma Avery som var det sista av vittnena presenterades som en nära vän till Thomas, men under tidens gång kom det också fram att hon var Thomas' flickvän och att hon kände till i stort sett allt om familjen och hur Thomas hade haft det.

"Juryn vill diskutera sitt beslut privat, vill de anklagade vara vänliga att lämna salen?"


	18. bristfälliga vittnesmål

Aurorerna följde dem ut. Thomas släppte inte Christophers hand och det var den yngre brodern mycket glad för. När de kom ut i korridoren ställde sig aurorerna demonstrativt mellan dem, Padma, de andra från Hogwarts och den övriga familjen.

"Trevligt att träffas, Thomas," sade Dumbledore och sträckte fram handen.

Thomas fattade den "Detsamma, professor Dumbledore," svarade han lite osäkert.

Dumbledore log smått. "Det var länge sedan sist, Padma," sade han sedan, "Jag har inte ett dig sedan du slutade på Hogwarts."

" Christopher, kom hit," det var Vincent och han lät mycket uppretad.

Christopher passerade, utan att möta någons blick, aurorerna och gick fram till sin far.

"Vad vill du, far?" frågade han och kände Dumbledores blick bränna i ryggen.

"Ursäkta," sade Vincent till en av aurorerna, "jag behöver växla ett par ord med min son, mellan fyra ögon, är det möjligt att ordna?"

"Givetvis, mr Oakley," svarade den mörkhåriga auroren, han öppnade dörren till ett litet rum med endast ett par stolar som möblering.

"Dröj inte för länge bara, juryn har snart fattat sitt beslut."

Vincent log insmickrande och förde in Christopher i rummet med ett järngrepp om pojkens nacke.

"Borde vi verkligen låta honom göra sådär?" frågade Frank Remus i en viskning.

Remus skakade tyst på huvudet och öppnade munnen för att svara just som Thomas sjönk ned på golvet med ett tjut av smärta. Dumbledore och aurorerna skyndade fram till honom.

"Men vid Merlins skägg," röt Dumbledore "Hämta pojken!"

"Pojken?" sade en auror förvirrat.

" Christopher!"

Alla fyra aurorer såg mycket förvirrade ut men till slut gick en av dem efter Vincent och Christopher.

Hon gav upp ett förskräckt rop och en av männen hastade dit för att hjälpa henne. När de båda kom ut igen bar mannen halvt om halvt på Christopher.

"Vad ska nu det här föreställa, mr Oakley?" frågade den äldste av aurorerna skarpt.

"Endast en välförtjänt bestraffning," svarade Vincent lugnt.

"Jaså, på så vis, bara det..."

Madam Pomfreys ögon smalnade till springor och hon blängde hotfullt på männen, men när aurorerna varken ägnade henne eller Christopher någon vidare uppmärksamhet skyndade hon fram till pojken och hjälpte honom att sätta sig ned på en kall stenbänk. Hon började varsamt undersöka honom.

Den vänstra ansiktshalvan var blå och svullen, läppen var sprucken och hans revben mycket ömma. Handleden var svullen och troligtvis bruten, tårarna strömmade utför hans kinder. "Förlåt, förlåt," viskade han om och om igen.

"Ni kan komma in igen nu," sade Ed som utan att någon hade märkt det hade öppnat dörren till rättssalen igen.

Thomas hade med Padmas hjälp tagit sig på fötter igen, men han stödde sig tungt på henne på vägen tillbaka in. Inte heller Christopher kunde gå själv utan stöttades av Frank och Remus.

När de hade återtagit sina platser tog Sambons till orda, hon såg mycket missnöjd ut.

"Nå, vill juryn vara vänlig att läsa upp sitt beslut?" frågade hon kort.

"Givetvis, Rosie," svarade en äldre man och reste sig upp.

"Rätten finner mr Victor Maximilian Oakley skyldig till utlärning av svartkonst och eftersom han har mottagit tidigare varning döms han härmed till tio år i fängsligtförvar på Azkaban. Mr William Edgar Oakley döms till sex månaders fängsligtförvar på Azkaban på grund av sitt upprepade utövande av svartkonst. Samtliga övriga frikänns på grund av bristfälliga vittnesmål."

"Då är det avklarat," snäste Sambons, "För bort de skyldigt. Ni övriga är fria att gå."

Christopher kom långsamt på fötter, han kunde inte förstå vad som just hade hänt.

"Bristfälliga vittnesmål," mumlade han tyst.

"Far, låt dem inte göra så här. Far!!!" skrek William panikslaget, "Snälla far..."

Men Vincent lyssnade inte på honom, han vände dem alla ryggen och tågade stolt ut ur salen.

"Det kan inte vara sant," utbrast Frank. "Det kan de bara inte!"

"Tyst Frank," mumlade Remus, "Det är illa nog för dem utan att du beklagar dig."

Frank knep hårt ihop läpparna och vände sig bort.

"Kom nu, Chris," sade madam Pomfrey mjukt, "Vi måste få dig tillbaka till Hogwarts så att vi kan plåstra om dig..."

"Stopp där," invände Vincent just som de alla hade lämnat rättssalen.

Dumbledore såg milt förvånat på Vincent. "Ja, mr Oakley?"

" Christopher följer inte med er tillbaka, han lämnar Hogwarts för all framtid idag."

"Det går inte för sig, han har inte avslutat första terminen ens," protesterade Dumbledore.

"Det spelar ingen roll, inga regler har ändrats sedan min farfar Edgar Oakley lämnade skolan, alltså betyder det att Christopher också kan göra det."

"Nej, nu får det vara nog," utbrast Frank " Christopher stannar om han vill och det vill han. Du ska inte få komma i närheten av honom igen. Du kanske vann i rätten, men det var väl bara för att du mutade dem, eller hur?"

Christopher gav ifrån sig ett tyst kvidande orsakat av förutspådd smärta.

Vincent utstrålade ett så pass starkt hat att Frank ryggade bakåt och gömde sig bakom Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey lade armen om Christopher och Padma kramade hårt Thomas' hand.

Allt slutade med att hela familjen Oakley, med undantag för Willian tillsammans reste hem till godset. Trots att Dumbledore hade talat mycket övertygande kunde han inte ta ifrån Vincent rätten att bestämma över sin son.

" Chris, jag är rädd," viskade Thomas när de satt ensamma i baksätet av en stor bil.

"Jag med... förlåt. Jag borde ha tigit..." svarade Christopher skamset.

"Du ska inte be om förlåtelse, Chris. Det är jag som borde. Jag har önskat mig din styrka att säga ifrån i åratal, men jag har aldrig klarat av det. Om jag hade sagt ifrån tidigare hade det kanske löst sig. Det är inte ditt fel att det gick snett"

Christopher brast i gråt.

"Snälla Chris, gråt inte nu, inte vill du väl att han ska vinna..." bad Thomas och strök mjukt bort ett par tårar från hans kind.

"Jag kan inte hjälpa det, Thomas" snyftade Christopher "Förlåt..."

"Vi klarar det," mumlade Thomas, "Vi klarar det du och jag..."

Plötsligt slets bildörren upp och Christopher slutade gråta i rena förskräckelsen, han hade inte märkt att bilen hade stannat.

"Ut med er," röt Vincent samtidigt som han drog tag i arm och slet ut honom ur bilden. Thomas skyndade sig att lyda. De var framme vid godset. "Gå in, ni två, nu med en gång."

Inte heller nu var någon av Vincents söner sena att lyda sin far.

Vincent och Amelia dröjde kvar en stund på gården.

"Tror du att vi får gå upp?" frågade Thomas osäkert.

"Nej," svarade Christopher tyst "Jag måste stanna här nere."

Thomas stirrade på honom en stund, men sedan vände han bort blicken.

"Jag ville aldrig att det skulle bli såhär, Thomas," sade Christopher.

"Jag vet..." svarade Thomas halvkvävt.

"Gå upp nu. Du borde inte vara här." sade Christopher "Gå upp... Skynda dig."

"Men Chris..."

"Skynda dig, gå upp nu!"

" Chris, jag förstår inte..."

"Men vid Merlins skägg, gå upp nu. Jag har lyssnat på dina råd hela mitt liv, kan du inte lyssna på mitt en enda gång? Gå upp. Du får inte komma ner igen förrän allt är ofarligt!"

Thomas stirrade på honom en stund, men sedan lydde han sin bror. Han gav honom n uppmuntrande klapp på axeln innan han försvann upp för trappan.

I samma ögonblick som Thomas stängde dörren till rummet kom Vincent in. Amelia och Elizabeth var fortfarande kvar utanför.

"Vad i helvete fick dig att blanda in trolldomsministeriet?" röt Vincent.

"Du och allt du har gjort mot mig och Thomas alla dessa år," svarade Christopher trotsigt.

Vincent gav sin son ett hårt slag i det redan svullna ansiktet och Christophers näsa sprang i blod, men trots det log Christopher.

"Det där hjälper inte längre, far," sade han, "Du skrämmer mig inte längre."

"Crucio," väste Vincent och riktade trollstaven mor sin yngste son.

Christopher föll ihop på golvet, kroppen spändes i en båge och han ryckte i våldsamma kramper. Han kände hur vitglödgade knivar genomborrade hans kropp och varje ben i hans kropp brann som eld. Han skrek högre än han någonsin gjort och hans huvud verkade vara på väg att sprängas i tusen bitar.

Han önskade att smärtan skulle försvinna, det var den enda tanken han lyckades hålla klar i sitt plågade huvud.

Plötsligt lättade smärtan, även om den inte försvann helt. Som i en dimma såg han på sin far.

"Ångrar du dig nu?" frågade Vincent lent "Ångrar du att du sände din bror och min kusin till Azkaban nu?"

Christopher såg på honom med rent hat i blicken och hävde sig upp på fötter "Nej," svarade han med klar röst "Jag ångrar ingenting, jag är bara ledsen att inte du också blev dömd!"

Vincent slog honom till golvet med ett enda mäktigt slag, sedan sparkade han Christopher i revbenen så hårt att pojken tappade luften och rullade över på mage, nästa spark träffade i andra sidan och nästa i bakhuvudet.

"Crucio!"

Christopher skrek som en besatt.

" Du får inte komma ner igen förrän allt är ofarligt! Du får inte komma ner igen förrän allt är ofarligt!" Christophers ord ekade i öronen på Thomas och blandades upp av de vansinniga skriken från nedervåningen. Thomas torkade utan verkning bort tårarna från sina kinder. Innerst inne visste han att han inte kunde hjälpa sin bror och att lillebrodern hade gjort helt rätt i att skicka iväg honom. Men Thomas höll nu på att bryta ihop, han klarade inte av att höra skriken från sin lillebror som torterades längre, han reste sig upp för att gå ned. Men då gick det upp ett ljus för honom. Han kunde inte byta plats med sin bror och han kunde inte heller rå på Vincent själv. "Professor Dumbledore," andades han och letade snabbt fram flampulvret som han sedan länge haft gömt på rummet, men trollstaven tände han en brasa och kastade pulvret på elden. "Professor Dumbledores kontor, Hogwarts," sade han och steg in i elden.

"Det... Chris... far... Ni måste komma!" utbrast han så fort han fick syn på Padma och Dumbledore. "Skynda!

Till slut lättade smärtan lite och Christopher rullade över på sidan.

Han andades häftigt, det kändes som om han just hade varit på bottnen av sjön utanför Hogwarts och brottats med jätte bläckfisken och bara några sekunder för sent nått ytan igen.

Smärtan var fortfarande stark, nästan som under själva förbannelsen. Han svalde och fuktade läpparna som var alldeles sönderbitna.

"Chris, kan du höra mig?" frågade Thomas oroligt. Först då upptäckte Christopher Thomas som varsamt lyfte upp hans huvud i sitt knä.

Christopher rörde på läpparna men han kunde inte få fram ett enda ljud. Han började hosta så att hela kroppen riste och ett svagt kvidande passerade hans läppar.

Thomas slöt ögonen för ett ögonblick, han ville inte se blodet som vällde fram ur munnen på hans lillebror.

"Tom..." lyckades Christopher få fram "Tom, det gör ont..."

"Det går över, Chris, vi ska ta hand om dig... Du blir snart bra... Professor Dumbledore ska ta hit trolldomsministeriet, nu kan inte far komma undan. Du får börja på Hogwarts igen, det är bra, inte sant?"

Christopher log lite och nickade. "Du får...du får inte...får inte låta honom vinna..."

"Aldrig, Chris, vi hjälps åt. Han kan aldrig besegra oss igen..."

"Tacka...tacka professor Dumbledore...han har hjälpt så mycket..."

"Vad menar du, Chris? Du kan göra det själv..."

Christopher log lite "Du vet Thomas..." mumlade han med sorgsen blick och tog ett sista rosslande andetag.

"Chris? Chris?!" utropade Thomas, sedan gav han upp ett tjut av sorg och pressade Christophers döda kropp mot sig.

"Du får inte dö, du får inte dö ifrån mig," grät han. "Du kan inte dö..."

"Thomas, Thomas lugna dig," sade Dumbledore försiktigt. "Du kan inte väcka honom till liv igen. Det Vincent gjorde dömde din bror till döden..."

"Nej! Han är bara ett barn... så liten..."

"Thomas, kom hit Thomas," sade Padma mjukt "Du kunde inte hjälpa det, kom hit nu."

Thomas reste sig plågat och såg på sin bror med smärta i blicken. Padma gick fram till honom och omfamnade honom milt. "Bara för att han är död behöver du inte glömma honom. Han kommer att leva genom vår son. Chris hade inte velat att du bara begravde dig i sorgen. Då låter du ju er far vinna. Se på mig Thomas."

Thomas mötte plågat hennes blick. "Om några månader kommer vår son att födas, låt honom inte leva med en far som inte gör annat än att sörja sin bror, lova mig det."

"Jag lovar Padma..." svarade Thomas tyst. "Vår son ska få den barndom som Chris aldrig fick...och...och han ska överleva sitt femtonde år..."

"Tack, Thomas."

Dagen därpå begravdes Christopher. Thomas var förkrossad på grav stenen hade han skrivit:

"Här vilar Christopher Markus Oakley, mördad av sin egen far. Nu har jordens enda ljus slocknat."

Inte ens Padma kunde få honom att ändra texten på den kritvita gravstenen.

När alla andra hade lämnat graven sjönk han på knä intill den.

"Jag ska döpa min son efter dig," sade han genom tårarna. "Han ska få allt du inte fick, jag önskar bara att han hade fått möta dig... Det finns ingen finare människa. Jag borde ha dött i ditt ställe, förlåt mig..."

"Thomas käre, snälla kom," mumlade Padma förskrämt. "Var snäll och kom... Käre..."

Thomas reste sig upp och sträckte på sig. En vansinnig glimt hade dykt upp i hans ögon.

Han log ett snett leende "Chris, du är tillbaka," log han och såg på en punkt bakom graven "Jag trodde verkligen att du var död... Nu går vi hem igen. Far kommer inte skada oss igen, han kommer aldrig ut från Azkaban igen..."

Padma brast i gråt. "Snälla Thomas..." bad hon, men Thomas såg henne inte.

Han såg endast sin bror, en drömfigur som bara han kunde se.

Dumbledore, som hade stått bara en bit bort, kom fram till dem igen.

"Padma," sade han försiktigt, "Vi måste ta honom till S:t Mungos. Han har blivit galen. Han måste ha stått närmare Chris än vi trodde."

Padma nickade hulkande. "Han... Han pratade alltid om sin bror...men jag trodde aldrig..."

"Såja, såja, lilla vän. De kanske kan hjälpa till på Mungos, annars kan vi bara hoppas på att tidens lopp får honom att tillfriskna..."


	19. Epilog

"Thomas, kom hit, jag måste prata med dig," sade Padma till Thomas en tidig sommar morgon fem år efter Christophers död.

"Ja, älskade," svarade Thomas med ett fånigt leende, det var nu två år sedan han hade blivit utskriven från S:t Mungos. Han var fortfarande inte frisk, men han ansågs inte längre vara en fara för allmänheten.

"Det fungerar inte mellan oss två längre," fortsatte Padma allvarligt, "Du mår inte bra, jag har inte förtjänat att sitta fast här med en sinnessjuk man."

"Vad menar du, älskade? Allt är bra här, snart kommer Chris tillbaka och då blir allt jätte bra igen."

"Sluta," skrek Padma med tårar i ögonen, "Behåll Markus du, jag vill inte ha honom, han är redan för lik dig och din bror. Men sluta prata om Chris som om han levde. Han är död, Thomas, DÖD!"

Thomas stirrade tomt på Padma och såg inte hur hon gick sin väg med de redan färdigpackade väskorna. Han rörde sig inte alls förrän hans femåriga son Markus kom och drog lite i hans klädnad.

"Pappa, jag ät hungrig, pappa," sade han tyst. Thomas såg ned på den lilla pojken som med sitt ljusbruna, smålockiga hår och mossgröna ögon liknade Christopher på pricken, han nickade tyst och tog sin sons hand. Tillsammans gick de till köket där Thomas snabbt gjorde i ordning ett par smörgåsar åt Markus.

Pojken satt tyst på en pall intill bänken och tuggade på smörgåsarna och drack av mjölken som Thomas hade hällt upp åt honom.

"Pappa, vem är Chris?" frågade han sedan och torkade sig om munnen med ärmen. Padma hade alltid sett till att pojken aldrig fått höra Christophers namn eller veta något om farbrodern, men nu hade Markus hört henne och Thomas säga namnet.

"Det är min bror," svarade Thomas halvkvävt.

"Har du ont i halsen, pappa?" frågade Markus bekymrat och såg på Thomas med allvarliga ögon.

"Nej, Markus, det är ingen fara," svarade Thomas ansträngt.

"Vad bra. Kan inte jag få träffa din bror? Han är ju min farbror då."

"Chris finns inte här längre..."

"Men kan vi inte åka till honom? Om vi skyndar oss hinner vi hem igen innan mamma kommer hem igen. Hon skulle till Patric, sade hon," bad Markus.

"Det går inte..." började Thomas, men sedan log han plötsligt. "Vill du verkligen resa till Chris?" frågade han.

Markus nickade allvarligt.

"Då gör vi det. Oroa dig inte för mamma du, hon ska vara borta länge," log Thomas. "Gå ut på gården, du Markus. Du behöver inte ha någonting med dig. Men jag måste hämta några saker."

Markus nickade och gick lydigt ut på gårdsplanen och väntade där på sin far.

När Thomas kom ut igen var hans mörka hår välkammat och över axeln bar han en liten ryggsäck, i hans ansikte lekte ett brett leende. Han sträckte fram handen mot Markus som genast tog den. De började gå bort över fältet och vidare genom skogen.

"Var bor Chris, pappa?" frågade Markus efter en stund. "Bor han i skogen?"

"Nej, Markus, han bor inte i skogen, men för att komma till honom måste vi gå igenom skogen," svarade Thomas lugnt.

"Okej, tror du att han blir glad över att träffa oss?"

Thomas bet sig i läppen och tvekade en stund "Det måste han göra," viskade han.

Snart tog skogen slut och de stod mitt ute på en äng i skogen.

"Vart ska vi nu, pappa?" frågade Markus.

"Vi stannar här en liten stund. Sätt dig på filten här så att du inte blir sjuk," svarade Thomas och gav en filt som han hade haft i väskan till sin son.

Markus bredde ut den på marken och satte sig ned. Thomas tände på mugglarvis en eld, eftersom han inte längre var i stånd att bruka en trollstav.

"Vill du ha något att dricka?" frågade han sin son när mörkret som länge hängt över skogen äntligen föll.

Markus nickade tyst och tog emot den lilla glasflaskan och dricker upp dess röda innehåll.

En stund senare gnuggade han sig i ögonen och gäspade stort.

"Sov du, min son. Du är trygg här, imorgon får du träffa Chris," sade Thomas milt.

Markus log och nickade innan han kröp ihop på filten med huvudet vilande i sin fars knä. Han somnade nästan genast.

Thomas strök honom över håret och stirrade drömmande in i elden. Han satt vaken hela natten, när den daggvåta gryningen kom reste han sig upp och lyfte varsamt upp Markus i sin famn. Trolldrycken som han hade givit Markus förgående kväll hade försänkt pojken i evig sömn och nu log han åt drömmen han drömde. "Snart är vi framme hos Chris," mumlade han med en röst som inte alls lät sömnig.

Thomas bara log lyckligt och började bära sin son bort mot ängens slut, där en bergssida störtade flera hundra meter nedåt innan den nådde bottnen av en gammal sedan länge uttorkad flodfåra.

Han stannade alldeles in vid kanten.

Sedan tog han, fortfarande med Markus i famnen, ett steg ut i tomma luften.

"Nu kommer vi, Chris," skrek han ut medan luften susade kring dem. Allt slutade med en duns, nästan i samma ögonblick började en gök gala långt borta i söder.


End file.
